The Descendant of The Peverells
by Harbinger of Order
Summary: It was said that the magic of the Peverell Family was so powerful that it could bend reality itself. Jealousy and fear of this power led to its massacre by the hands of an unknown organization and its fanatic followers. Many years later, these mysterious powers reemerge in the Potter Family... Powerful!Harry . Non BWL!Harry Powerful!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Peverell Descendant**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling** . **I claim no Ownership.**

* * *

 **P.S. This is just a clarification: I am not against Slash pairing but I can not do justice to it so this will be a NonSlash Story. I apologize if this offends you.**

* * *

 **31 October 1981; Godric's Hollow, England**

It was Halloween. This was the day most of the children dress up in their favorite costumes and go out for "trick or treat". Children in costumes travel from house to house and ask for candy with the phrase "Trick or treat!"

This was the time of the year when many teenagers and a few eager adults dress up in weird costumes to get into the "festive sprit", so a costumed person catching the attention of everybody in his vicinity was quite unusual at this day. The weird part was that it was not his costume that was noticed by these people, but the sudden chill that travelled up their spine as he walked past them because of which people were wary of him and gave him a wide berth.

He casually walked down the streets as if he owned the place as people around him looked away uneasily.

The person, after reaching his destination peered between two similar-looking houses. He waited for some time seemingly doing nothing. Suddenly the two houses moved aside to make room for another house that magically appeared.

This new house that popped up from nowhere did not look like the two other houses at all. It looked cozier…..more like a home than the other houses.

If you were to peer inside through the window, you would see a baby clapping his hands trying to catch the sparkles emitted from the wand of a man who was trying to entertain him.

Scoffing at this, Lord Voldemort cast a _Homenum Revelio_ at the house. This spell revealed the human presence in its surroundings. According to the spell, there are three humans in the house. Satisfied with the results, Lord Voldemort walked up to the front door and with a wave of his wand blast the door open.

"Dorea, its him! Take Andrew and run, I will hold him back." said the man from inside the house.

The man was defenseless as he did not have his wand. Lord Voldemort sneered at his stupidity. "Lord Potter" he mocked him "I give you one chance to save your life. Stand down". The "Lord Potter" charged at Voldemort with his fist shaking intending to strike down the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort mentally shook his head the man stupidity and flicked his wand at the man's direction. A jet of green light left the tip of his wand and struck "Lord Potter" before he could strike Lord Voldemort. The body fell down with a thump on the floor. Lord Voldemort looked at the man with a final sneer and climbed the stairs.

He used another Homenum Revelio to find where the woman was hiding with the boy. But the woman had expected that and blocked it using the family wards around this place. He was impressed at the woman's cunning but it only bought her a few minutes at best.

So Lord Voldemort blast open all of the doors on the second floor. In the last door, he saw the woman standing in front of her grandson protectively with her wand drawn.

"Stand aside foolish woman, I do not wish to kill another pureblood today," said Lord Voldemort sneering at her.

The woman he was referring to was Dorea Potter-née-Black. She was taking care of Andrew on the request of James and Lily who were accompanying Harry to his first "Trick-or-Treat". Her hands were shaking with fear. She did not fear her death but the death of her grandchild whom the dark lord had come to kill.

She calmed herself, steadied herself and said "I will not let you harm my grandchild. Stu-" Before she could finish the spell, she fell down dead courtesy of the killing curse fired by Voldemort.

He then turned towards the child, looked him into the eyes and fired the killing curse.

The spell sped towards the infant striking him at his head but miraculously did not kill the infant. It bounced off from the head of the infant and hit the caster who was too surprised to dodge the spell.

Lord Voldemort did not expect that.

The spell hit him. He screamed. For the first time in his life, he experienced such excruciating pain. His the unusual circumstances leading to his death caused his body to turn to ash in a "Magical shortwave" causing the already unstable magic in the area to explode outwards. In his pain, he did not notice that a part of his soul broke and latched on to the nearest living source which was Andrew Charles Potter.

With a final agonizing scream, the wraith of the dark lord fled the scene of his first defeat.

 **Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow**

James and Lily Potter were roaming around the neighborhood with Harry. They had promised him that the next Halloween he would go trick and treating. Sirius who did not want to miss out his godson's first trick-or-treat accompanied them. Harry was carrying a sack full of candies and was happily approaching the passersby for treats. James, Lily and Sirius were accompanying him under Polyjuice. Harry even made friends with a few children living in the neighbourhood.

They were ecstatic to see him make so many friends as he had been cooped up in the cottage ever since the last year and for a growing child, staying in the house for an extensive period wasn't healthy.

Their train of thought stopped when the heard an explosion. They looked around for the source of the explosion. James noticed smoke coming from the general area of their cottage.

Fearing for the worst James dashed towards their home. Lily followed him after running towards Harry and picking him up. Sirius turned into Padfoot and followed both of them.

When they reached their home, they saw a few Muggles surrounding it.

'That is impossible. Our house is under the fidelus. Muggles or anybody should not be capable of seeing It.' was their first thought.

They caught the sight of the cottage when a few of the Muggles pointed towards it and left to call the fire brigade and the police.

Their precious cottage was on fire.

"MUM! DAD!" Shouted James as he ran towards the cottage.

He burst in through the door and saw Charlus lying near the stairs. Dead. He ran towards the body of his father and hugged it tight to his body sobbing all the while.

Lily and Sirius came in through the door and saw James clutching the body of his dead father and crying. Sirius ran up to the stairs and searched through all the rooms trying to find Dorea and Andrew.

In the final room, He found Dorea lying on the floor in front of a bawling Andrew who had a bleeding cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Lily rushed in and hugged Andrew and started inspecting him for any wounds. But Sirius's eyes glazed with tears. He was devastated. This was the woman who had looked after him after he ran away from Number 12 Grimmauld Place when he was sixteen. She had all but adopted him as his second son was lying there dead.

He couldn't control it anymore and began sobbing clutching her. James soon entered the room fearing for the worst.

He was relieved to see Andrew alive but the relief was short lived when he saw the body of his mother.

A while later, a teary-eyed Lily and a confused Harry entered the main hall of House of Longbottoms via the floo which luckily wasn't damaged.

Lily explained the situation to the Longbottoms, who generously agreed to house the Potter family till they recover.

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp. Recently, his dreams had been revolving around the death of his grandparents and for the past few days, he would often see their dead bodies in his dream.

The last time this happened was when he was five and was sorely missing his grandparents.

He stepped out of the bed an approached the bathroom.

'Why did I begin seeing these dreams again?' thought Harry as he finished his bath.

He sat down at the dining table and picked up a plate. A house-elf appeared in front of him and asked in a squeaky voice "What does young Master Harry want for breakfast?"

Harry thought for a few minutes and replied "I would like some bread and eggs. Thank you."

"Will I be toasting the breads?" asked the elf

"Yes please," replied Harry. The house-elf nodded and disappeared.

He was halfway through his breakfast when the floo lit up and Sirius Black came out of it.

He looked around and smirked when his eyes landed on Harry calmly completing his breakfast.

"Morning Kiddo!" shouted Sirius enthusiastically.

Harry gulped down the toast and mumbled an unenthusiastic"mornin'".

"Awwww….Don't be like that Harry. You are going shopping for Hogwarts Materials. Cheer up."

Harry sighed and nodded.

Both of them knew why Harry was feeling down.

Right now Lily, James, Remus and Andrew were in a monastery in Tibet. They have been visiting many places to find out more about how Andrew survived the killing curse.

Remus had another reason to be there. He was in Tibet looking for better ways to control his furry alter-ego.

This was a usual occurrence in the Potter Household.  
Lily and James along with Andrew travelled around the world visiting different capitals of magic in search of answers about Andrew's scar and his miraculous survival of the killing curse.

Remus also accompanied them from time-to-time, hoping that he might find a cure for his condition or at least a better way to control it without him ingesting Wolfsbane.

They usually were in the house during Halloween and stuck around till New Years. Because of this, they missed a lot of Harry's childhood. Harry did not resent them for that. In fact, in the recent years, he had come to look up to family as the most precious thing in the world. He was just disappointed that they couldn't take him along. Whenever he would ask this question to them, Lily and James would always smile at him sadly and reply "We want you to have a normal childhood Harry before you begin your schooling at Hogwarts."

After receiving the same reply every time he asked the question, Harry stopped asking altogether. His Parents noticed this and took him to the family library.

 _Flashback_

 _This time before leaving for Tibet, James entered Harry's room and asked Harry to follow him. Harry put down the book he was reading and followed James who was sporting a beaming smile as he walked past the hallway into a huge room full of books._  
 _James knelt down and affectionately put his hand on Harry's head and said "Harry, I know that this is difficult but remember one thing, we, me and your mother, will always love you and will always be there for you even if you don't want us it's because you are our son."_

 _He stood up and smiled at the surprised look on Harry's face. He gestured at the books in the room and said "This is our family library. There are a lot of children's books and story books in the library too. I am sure you'd find them to be interesting. I never did, I used to hide here whenever I managed to prank my parents. They could never find me because they refused to entertain the thought that I would enter a library without somebody forcing me. Even though I've never read most of the books here, I used to spend most of my time here. Maybe it was the silence of this place…..but anyway, I wanted you to see this room before I leave for Tibet. I wanted to share this with you. And say goodbye. Your mother wanted to come too but it seems that Andrew doesn't want to leave you."_

 _James turned around and said "Let's go back, there is something that I would like to give you"'_

 _Harry followed James to the master bedroom and moved a painting to reveal a safe behind it. James gave Harry a package after retrieving it from the now unlocked safe and said "Don't open it until we leave. If your mom found out that I gave you my family heirloom, she would murder me" said James with a scared expression._

 _Harry nodded and said "Secret."_

 _James smiled and agreed "Secret"._

 _Flashback End_

Harry had opened the package the next day. It was his father's cloak of invisibility. Harry reverently placed it into his trunk and locked it to keep the cloak safe.

* * *

Currently, Harry was finishing his breakfast with Sirius, as soon as they finished having their breakfast, they changed their clothes to a more appropriate attire and then Sirius side-along-apparated them to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

He went inside the pub and opened the back door. Harry exited the pub through the backdoor and came upon a brick wall. Sirius tapped the sequence of bricks and they opened up a magical doorway to Diagon Alley.

Harry's eyes widened with wonder and excitement as he gazed upon the Alley for the first time. This was the center of magical trade in Great Britain. It was full of activity and hustle bustle.

Harry wished for more than one set of eyes so that he could take everything around him. There were people selling magical telescopes, people announcing a sale on particular potion ingredients.

Sirius grinned as he steered his godson towards Ollivanders. At Harry's puzzled look, Sirius said "Let's just finish buying your wand then we'll buy the rest of your things."

Harry looked at the shop. It did not look as impressive as he expected a wand shop to be. It was a tiny shop with peeling gold letters that read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C". The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand resting on a dusty and faded purple cushion behind the window.

Harry entered the shop and was followed by Sirius. The shop was empty except for a single dusty chair in the corner of the. Behind the counter, rows and rows of wands were piled up to the ceiling.

"Ah Mr Potter, I was expecting you." Said an old man as he approached a startled Harry from inside the store.

"Ah! Where are my manners? Garrick Ollivander at your service." He said while bowing to Harry.

"Harry Potter, pleased to meet you," said Harry repeating the gesture with shock still plastered over his face.

Mr Ollivander then noticed Sirius standing next to Harry trying to stifle his laughter at the expression on Harry's face.

"Sirius Black. 14 inches Mahogany wood with the core of a Dragon Heartstring. I hope you are taking good care of your wand?" asked Mr Ollivander.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

Mr Ollivander turned towards Harry and said "Very well Mr Potter, let us begin the search for your wand."

 **An Hour Later**

Mr Ollivander became giddy as the number of wands that rejected him became numerous. For the past hour, there were sounds of different instruments, shelves and other objects exploding in the tiny store of Ollivanders.

Finally, a grave look came upon Mr Ollivanders. He did not utter another word as he went to the back of his store and retrieved a box made out of wood. The box had a peculiar symbol etched on it. It was a circle circumscribed by a triangle and a line passing through the circle beginning from the tip of the triangle and ending at its opposite side.

He opened the box and an ancient looking wand lay inside. This wand looked like the horn of a unicorn with carvings similar to a cluster of elderberries running down its length.

Harry felt an odd sensation as he picked up the wand. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander sighed and was about to take the wand from Harry when its tip started to glow. The glow soon encompassed the whole store then it slowly dimmed.

Harry closed his eyes. He felt content. He couldn't describe the way he felt right now. It seemed as if everything was perfect. He felt powerful too. As if with a flick of his wan, he could do anything. This caused him to involuntarily flick his wand. After a few seconds of this bliss, he slowly opened his eyes and looked shocked at the scene in front of him. The tiny store was now spotlessly clean. The objects that had been destroyed now were restored back to their former glory. The floor was polished and the shelves of wands looked much better for some reason.

Before anybody could say anything, a blue flame materialized in front of Harry. It expanded and a Blue Flaming bird emerged from the flame.

It perched itself on Harry's arms and cried a few tears which fell on the wand. The wand glowed blue and then the glow seemed to travel into Harry.

The bird then walked up to Harry's shoulder, made itself comfortable and trilled a song.

This snapped both the men out of their shocked reverie.

"Oh my," said Mr Ollivander "The most curious day indeed."

"A phoenix!" cried Sirius with amazement.

"Not just a phoenix Mr Black, it is the Royal Phoenix! Considered one of the rarest breeds of Phoenix. It was spotted only once in History. This being is a Myth even in the Magical world and it seems it is young Mr Potter's familiar." Said Mr Ollivander with a smile towards the said boy who was petting the bird on his shoulder.

"Anyway," said Sirius while he was still trying to process the information, "How much do I need to pay for the wand Mr Ollivander?"

"No my dear boy, I cannot accept a fee from you. I played no part during the crafting this wand and hence it is not my property to sell." Said Mr Ollivander.

Sirius remained silent as a gesture for Mr Ollivander to go on.

"Have you read the tale of the Three Brothers Mr Black?" said Ollivander as he gestured towards the wand in Harry's Hand.

"Is that...!" exclaimed Sirius as he connected the dots.

"Indeed," said Ollivander as he penned a letter and handed it in an envelope along with a wand holster to Sirius.

The Envelope read:

"Read it when you are alone.

P.S: No need to pay for the Holster, it's on the house."

Written in an elegant handwriting.

As Harry and Sirius turned to leave Mr Ollivander gave a final piece of advice " Mr Black, I recommend teaching young Mr Potter the art of occlumency. If you have any questions about Mr Potter's new wand, do not hesitate to write to me or meet me here."

He looked at Harry and said "You will be a great man someday Harry Potter. I can just feel it."

Harry smiled at the compliment and thanked him.

Sirius nodded and exited the store with Harry. The first thing they noticed was that the peeling gold letters were sparkling once again and the store looked almost new.

* * *

The rest of the morning was pretty interesting as people kept gawking at the bird on his shoulder. They finished their shopping by noon and went back to Potter was back in his room and reading his material for his first year. He had an eidetic memory so he just needed to read his texts once and he would retain its contents.

It was a deal he struck with Sirius, who saw how tired Harry was after the events of the day and also knew how much time Harry would spend in the library. It was normal for Harry to spend all his time in the library until he would find the answer to the question he was looking for.

The deal was that he would do anything but read about phoenixes until tomorrow morning and Sirius would teach him a new spell. Harry took the deal without thinking.

To prevent him from reading about Phoenixes, he began reading his first-year texts.

As he was going through his text, a voice in his mind startled him.

" _Hello, friend,_ " said the voice.

"Hello?" asked Harry out loud.

' _Hi_ ' said the voice with amusement.

"Who are you?" asked Harry with trepidation.

' _I am you familiar._ ' replied the voice with some amusement.

Harry turned his head towards the Phoenix immediately and asked "How are you doing that?"

" _Do you remember that my tears fell on the deathstick while you were holding it in your hand?_ " asked the Phoenix.

"You mean my wand," said Harry inspecting his wand.

" _Yes. Your wand is also called as the Deathstick or the Elder Wand. It is very notorious for changing its allegiance to the victor if the owner of the wand is defeated. But all of this changed once my essence touched the wand. Now the wand will only answer to you and nobody else. Even if you are defeated the Wand will remain loyal to you._ " said the Phoenix puffing its chest.

"Thank you…..Err what do I call you. Do you have a name?" asked Harry curiously.

" _You can call me Aetheria young one,_ " said the Phoenix.

"Nice to meet you Aetheria I am Harry."

" _I am honoured to meet you_ Harry _,_ " said Aetheria " _I shall leave now but if you need my assistance, you can call me anytime_ " saying this, Aetheria disappeared.

"Harry! What is going on! Who are you talking to?" shouted Sirius from the hallway.

"Nobody!" replied Harry

"You better not be reading about Phoenixes…" shouted Sirius with some annoyance in his voice.

"I am not!" replied Harry and went back to reading his first-year material.

A few days later James, Lily, Andrew and Remus returned early to surprise Harry on his birthday. Thankfully Aetheria was not at home. It saved both Sirius and Harry a big explaination.

Harry and Sirius had agreed beforehand not to keep Aetheria as a secret from his family. But about the wand, the less they know the better. Which means that if anybody asks about his familiar, Harry would tell them about it but he wouldn't mention anything about his wand.

The party was quite fun until the prank war started because of which it was cut short. All in all, it was a good birthday.

Later that month Harry and the rest of his family accompanied him to kings cross station where they dropped him off.

Finally, he was going to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Edit 1 (26/6/16): Removed a scene where the Potters Find out about the Phoenix. I felt the reveal was too early and insignificant.**

 **Edit 2 (05/3/18): After a reviewer pointed out a small error in continuity (Thank you** **tyry95!), I managed to fix it and also managed to fix other misc. mistakes here and there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Peverell Descendant**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no Ownership.**

* * *

 **Thank You for all your positive feedback on the first chapter. It really made my day :).**

 **Finally, a shoutout to all the people who have either favourited. reviewed or followed my story. You people are awesome :D.**

* * *

We continue our story in Harry's fourth year. His first two years of schooling was boring, to say the least (Well...except for a few incidents here and there). It was during the holidays after the second year that his life became a little more interesting….

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Harry was in the basement practising spell chains [spell chains is a duelling technique to continuously cast spells. Ideally, there should be no pause between the previous and next]. Suddenly his left-hand palm flared up in pain. His right hand instinctively cupped his left-hand palm and applied pressure._

 _After some time, the pain subsided and Harry inspected his hand for any bruises or any injury that might have caused the pain, the only thing he found was surprisingly a crescent moon shaped symbol on his palm. It was black in colour._

 _It seemed to glow a strange hue of black._

 _He tried to rub it off using his right hand but the mark did not vanish._

 _Suddenly Aetheria appeared above him in a ball of fire and landed on his left shoulder._

 _'What happened Harry? I felt a foreign presence in your magic and came here immediately.' Asked Aetheria in his mind. Harry said nothing but showed her the symbol on his palm. There was a pause, a shrill note coming out of Aetheria which somehow still sounded beautiful and repeated mutterings of 'Has it resurfaced?' in his head._

 _"What are you talking about? Do you know anything about this strange symbol?" asked Harry curiously._

 _'This symbol signifies that the person is a true descendant of the Peverells of the old.'_

 _"Peverell?" asked Harry._

 _They are a powerful and an ancient family thought to be extinct. It was said that the Peverells were powerful enough to bend reality. If my suspicion is right, for the next few days, your core will expand and undergo a lot of change. This will undoubtedly cause you a lot of pain so I suggest you don't use your magic actively during this period as it will affect your core growth in a negative way.'_

 _"Does this mean that I need to buy a new wand?" asked Harry with a tinge of worry twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers._

 _'No. You do not need to buy a new wand. That is one of the perks of owning the deathstick, the wand changes itself with your core to match you perfectly. And do not worry, I will be here with helping you in any way I can" saying this, Aetheria flapped her wings and landed on her perch near Harry's bed and started singing a song that filled Harry with a surge of energy making him smile. Realizing that he had nothing left to do, Harry went up to his room and fell asleep waiting for the transformation to begin._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

The next day, his core started expanding. The pain was too much for Harry initially, so Aetheria kept him company constantly and began to sing soothing tunes to ease his pain. Even Sirius stayed by his side, though he thought that Harry was running a high fever.

A week later, the expansion of his core stopped causing the pain to linger for a day or two.

The week in which his core was expanding, Harry underwent a transformation. The boost in magic cured his eyesight. His bone density and muscle mass also increased due to the excess magic.

He looked like a very athletic swimmer now compared to the lean and thin person he looked before.

He also seemed to possess accelerated healing. According to Aetheria, this was the side effect of the pain he felt during the expansion.

Normally the core expands as the person ages naturally. That is a relatively painless process. But this sudden expansion of the core was excruciating which caused the excess magic in his body to try and detect the source of the pain which resulted in the expansion of his magical core since more and more magic was being pumped into him. This caused "Magical Centres" to develop in various parts of his body.

In theory, a Magical Centre can produce its own magic to replenish the lost magic around it much like a magical core but unlike a magical core, its capacity to generate magic is very less.

These Magical Centres were the reason for his accelerated healing they also lead to an increase in his processing capacity.

He was a brilliant wizard before the expansion of his core but after his core expanded, his intelligence was off the charts. The excess magic in his brain helped accelerate his learning capacity.

He grasped complicated magical theories that would make exerts question their knowledge and would use them while casting spells to increase their efficiency.

Lastly, the most obvious improvement was that the power behind his spells increased drastically.

A simple expelliarmus would carve a huge hole in the basement wall.

Initially, Harry wanted to keep it a secret and try to control his power on his own. That plan flew out of the window when Sirius walked in on Harry trying to control his magic.  
Sirius was shocked and awed by the amount of raw power behind Harry's spells. Sirius, much to Harry's protest decided to help Harry control his magic.

What surprised Harry was that Sirius did not ask the reason behind the power increase in Harry's spells and also the fact that he stopped wearing glasses. Harry was thankful that Sirius did not ask him any questions as he did not want to lie to Sirius but something in his head told him not to tell him everything.

A few hours later, Sirius barged in on Harry practicing his spells and with a smile that perfectly mimicked a Cheshire cat, He told Harry to meet him move out of #12 Grimmauld Place for two days as he wanted to renovate it and add a "special room" to it, Harry was puzzled by the suddenness of this request but nonetheless agreed.

Two days later, Harry entered #12 Grimmauld Place via floo and tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on his face. Muttering with irritation, he got up and dusted himself and pulled his backpack out of the fireplace.

Before he could take another step, he felt a spell approach him. He sidestepped it and looked around for his mystery attacker while summoning his wand from its holster. A black humanoid figure was visible near the door. Harry pointed his wand towards the figure.

The figure calmly took a step forward towards the fireplace.

The light near the fireplace illuminated his attacker's face. Harry gasped at the sight it looked as if his face was roughly carved from wood. It was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He noticed that the man had a limp which was probably because of his wooden leg.

However, his eyes were his most shocking feature: one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye.

"Well done lad! CONSTANT VIGILANCE! That were some reflexes you have. Alastor Moody." said the man gruffly while extending an arm towards Harry.

Harry eyed the arm suspiciously and cast a Finite Incantatum on it causing green vapour to rise from his hand.

"Told you Mad-Eye, Harry is intelligent, He won't fall for such simple tricks," said Sirius as he entered the room through the open door.

"What is going on here?" asked Harry with confusion as he looked back and forth between a grumpy Alastor Moody and a grinning Sirius Black.

"Harry…I'd like you to meet your new trainer Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody." said Sirius pointing at the man who glared at him for the Mad-eye comment "He will train you to control your magic so that you don't bring down a house at the flick of your wrist."

Harry lowered his wand and looked at Alastor and shook his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to teach me, Mr Moody." Said Harry.

"When Sirius told me about your magic boost, I did not believe it. But when I saw you tumble out of the floo, my magical eye was blinded by the sheer amount of magic you possess. Even then, I did not want to teach you anything until I've tested you and lad you have passed the test with flying colours." said Moody with a smile which turned sinister as he said the next sentence. "Your training will start tomorrow and you will practice the exercises I will give you when you are in Hogwarts. I will know if you didn't practice them."

Harry gulped at that and nodded.

His second and third years were hell since Alastor trained him in the same way he trained his Auror Trainees which was brutal, to say the least.

According to him, the Auror Trainees undergo this training to gain more control over their magic as they undergo magical maturity which ultimately was their goal.

Fourth Year

Sorting Ceremony

Harry sighed as he waited for the sorting ceremony to finish. His head perked up when he heard the name, Andrew Charles Potter.

His parents had returned from their travels in vain. They came very close to identify the type of magic that helped Andrew to survive the killing curse. It was a saint in India who knew about it but refused to share it with them. When they asked the reason for his denial, he replied that they would find out when the time is right and it was not the right time now.

They spent the better part of the month trying to coax the information out of him but he wouldn't budge which led to their trip to be labeled as a failure. They couldn't go back to meet him again as Andrew was supposed to begin his Hogwarts schooling next year.

A loud shout of Gryffindor brought Harry back to the present. The entire Great Hall began to clap for him with Gryffindor being the most enthusiast.

"We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter..." repeated the Weasley twins in chorus while jumping up and down.

Andrew had a relieved smile on his face as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Here's your class schedule Harry." said a voice behind him. "Thank you," said Harry with a smile as he took the timetable from the girl. She blushed and hurried back to her seat next to her friends who were giggling.

Harry sighed at this and shook his head. 'What's so funny?' thought Harry with confusion.

Even though Harry began his fourth year in Hogwarts, he did not have a good friend, a lot of acquaintances but none of them could be considered as friends.

It was because of Harry being the top of their year by a huge margin and had been breaking records for top marks ever since his first year. This coupled with his good looks and politeness resulted in the most of the population of girls (both younger and older) to develop a crush on him. Most of the boys were either intimidated by him or did not like the fact that most of the girls in Hogwarts had a crush on him.

Harry ignored them and continued his work.

Currently, he was busy trying to finish the last exercise in the Fifth year Arithmancy had applied to take his O.W.L.s early on the recommendation of Sirius. His suggestion was something that he desperately wanted to do after graduation, travel.

Sirius gave Harry the Idea that if he were to finish his O.W.L.s early, consequently he would take his N.E.W.T.s early. So theoretically he would have two-three years to do what he wants. That was because of an arcane ruling by the Wizegenmot forbidding minors from holding permanent wage earning position in either public or privately owned businesses. Sirius suggested a year-long escape into the Caribbean. It would do good for him to take a break but harry disagreed. He wanted to travel the world. He had come across a passage in the history book that spoke of a time when wizards from different parts of the world travelled everywhere learning about each other and teaching new things to others. Harry wanted to do that. he wanted to travel the world and learn about different people, learn different magic teach somebody something.

Harry, agreed with Sirius that finishing his O.W.L.s early would be beneficial went ahead and obtained a special permission from the ministry to take his O.W.L.s early. The examinations would begin on Saturday. Nobody except Sirius and Moody knew this.

When Harry told Moody, He laughed and exclaimed that if Harry did not get an O then he would eat his magical eye for supper. Sirius was wholeheartedly supportive of his decision but was disappointed that Harry would not get to enjoy his childhood much longer.

Harry felt that the O.W.L.s were effortless. He had a photographic memory that helped him in the theory part of the exam and the practicals were much easier than theory. his examiner, Griselda Marchbanks was very surprised when he displayed his mastery over the Patronus Charm. She literally yelped in shock when a giant phoenix emerged from his wand and flew around her. After this incident, Griselda Marchbanks had continuously praised Harry's Magical prowess.

"He is by far the most talented student that I have seen." he heard her exclaim to the other examiners after his D.A.D.A Practical.

Even though it was easy for him, he did not like to get up early in the morning and write tests practically every day. He was ovenoyed when the exams were over.

It was a week after the tests. Harry, for the most part, was relaxing in the common room while his classmates went to classes. Most of them were envious of Harry, but his brother Andrew wasn't one of them.

Andrew was confused. 'Why was Harry not attending classes? Didn't the teachers care that his brother was not in class?' he thought to look at Harry who was eating calmly while two girls were trying to talk to him. His confusion rose to a whole new level when a regal looking owl delivered a letter to Harry and Professor Flitwick. Harry did not seem surprised by his letter when a few of the girls around him asked him about the letter, he waved them off by saying that it was nothing important.

Professor Flitwick, on the other hand, looked extremely surprised by his letter. He passed it to Professor McGonagall whose eyes widened in shock. By this point, Professor Dumbledore was curious about the contents of the letter. Andrew observed him closely. Even Professor Dumbledore looked shocked after skimming through the letter. If the content of the letter could surprise him then it must be something extraordinary.

Meanwhile, Professor Flitwick got up from his seat and started walking towards Harry. He spoke to Harry for a few moments. Andrew could hear bits and pieces but he was certain of one thing, Harry was asked to meet Professor Dumbledore after the feast.

'Does that letter have something to do with Harry?' thought Andrew as he glanced at Harry curiously.

Harry lazily walked towards the stone gargoyle covering the secret entrance to the Headmasters office. Professor Snape was waiting for him at the entrance "What did you do Potter?" he asked somewhat civilly.

Harry Potter, in Severus's opinion, was an enigma. He had targeted the child in his first class by asking him questions that would easily stump a seventh-year student but he answered all of his questions politely and without hesitation. This caused Severus to rethink his opinion of him and started treating him civilly. But this did not mean that Harry Potter was his favourite student….no it just meant that Severus could tolerate his presence.

Harry calmly replied "I did not do anything, sir. I am puzzled by this summons too." Snape nodded and turned towards the gargoyle and muttered: "Super Sticks of Sweet Sugar Candy" to which Harry had to snort down a chuckle of amusement.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore and surprisingly Lily and James Potter. Albus looked at Harry when he entered his office, smiled at him and said "Ah! Harry….Severus, Come in and take a seat. Would you like some Lemon drops Harry?" Harry greeted him back but refused the offering of lemon drops. After noticing the new arrivals, James asked Professor Dumbledore "Now Albus can you tell us why did you call us here urgently?" Professor Dumbledore smiled and handed him the letter. Unsurprisingly Lily and James's eyes widened in surprise. Lily turned towards Harry and said, "You took your O.W.L.S. early?"

Harry nodded in confusion and said "I assume those are my results.'

Lily nodded and handed him the parchment. Harry skimmed through the parchment.

Harry James Potter has achieved the following grades in his O.W.L. examinations:

Astronomy: O+  
Care of Magical Creatures: O+  
Charms: O+  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O+  
Runes: O+  
Arithmancy: O+

Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O+  
Potions: O+  
Transfiguration: O+

Note: Harry James Potter has surpassed all the previous records of the highest marks achieved and has scored perfect marks in all subjects barring: Herbology.

Signed

Griselda Marchbanks

Harry looked up from the parchment only to meet his parents' eyes. They looked at him expecting him to say something.

"I could have done better in Herbology," said Harry not particularly to anybody.

This caused James' mouth to fall open, before he could say anything, Lily beat him to the punch "Harry why didn't you tell us that you were going to take the O.W.L.s early?"

Harry looked at her with a sheepish smile and said "Well….I had decided to write the O.W.L.s early last summer. All of you were not here. You, Dad, Andrew and Uncle Remus were in Egypt visiting Professor Mohammed Rashid, the expert in Soul Magic. Aetheria refused to go when she realised that she had to go to Egypt." Harry's adopted a hurt expression which he immediately changed into a goofy smile.

It went unnoticed by everybody except Lily, whose frown became more pronounced "…and after that, I honestly forgot about it." finished Harry rubbing the back of his head.

"But Sirius knew about me writing the O.W.L.s and I thought he was going to tell you about it," said Harry, trying to salvage the situation.

The final statement caused Albus to shake his head in amusement while Severus looked at Harry with an unreadable expression, but Albus could sense that he too was feeling amused. After a few more minutes so pointless questioning, Lily and James bade their goodbye to Harry and the others and left the Castle via the Floo.

Harry also excused himself and went to Professor Flitwick to talk to him about his schooling.

"James, I am telling you next time we are going somewhere we need to take Harry with us." Lily all but shouted.

"All right, I was going to suggest the same thing. I mean Sirius knows more about my son than I do and it is very unsettling," replied James agreeing with her.

"But that doesn't mean that we are bad parents are we? I mean we don't even know our son as well as his godfather. They have spent a lot of time together while we were away with Andrew. We missed a lot of the most important moments in his life." said Lily tearfully.

"No….I mean we did a lot of other things with Harry as a family like…." began James but couldn't list a single activity that he and Harry have bonded over. It took them some time to realise but they were not there for Harry for the major moments in his life.

James began to mull over the fact that he basically abandoned his son for then years while consoling Lily who was sobbing hysterically.

"We missed his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, help him purchase his wand, sending him off to Hogwarts, his first day in Hogwarts, His first exams…and we wouldn't realise all this if Albus hadn't called us about Harry's O.W.L. results." Said, Lily, as she began sobbing. James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. He then kissed her head and said with a smile "Speaking about his O.W.L. results, He did better than I did when I was in my fifth year, he might have just beaten your score, Lily."

Lily half laughed, half snorted. This broke the tension and both of them broke down in giggles. After a few minutes of laughter, James and Lily went to bed intending to take the rest of the day off (as James had come to Hogwarts directly from the Auror office) but they promised one thing to themselves. It was to make up their years of neglect to Harry in any way as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Peverell** **Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger Of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership._**

* * *

 ** _Thank You for all your positive feedback for the previous chapter. It really made my day :)._**

* * *

 **Finally, A shoutout to all the people who have either favorited, reviewed or followed my story. You people are awesome :D.**

* * *

 **This Chapter is pretty small and I have published it after quite sometime. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I ran into a lot of problems both professionally and personally.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **P.S.: Happy New Year :).**

* * *

Harry walked towards Professor Flitwick's office in the Ravenclaw tower. He did not want to run into anybody else on the way so he opted to take the short way to Professor Flitwick's office and was passing through the first floor.

This was one of the Shortcuts he had discovered in his first year. There is a shortcut that directly takes you to the Entrance of the Ravenclaw tower. He finished crossing the hallway and was about to take move towards the portrait when someone slammed into him. He grunted but steadied himself whereas the other person fell down with an oof. Harry offered his hand as a support to help the person stand up only to notice that it was his brother.

Andrew pulled himself up using his brother's hand and dusted himself.

Meanwhile Harry crouched down and began picking up the books strewn around due to the collision. By the time Andrew finished dusting himself, Harry had collected the books and handed them back to Andrew. This was followed by awkward silence. They were not particularly close as they had not spent much time together.

"Well, see you then." said Harry with a wave as started walking towards the tower.

"Harry!"

He stopped walking, turned around and asked "Yes?"

Andrew, for some reason was feeling embarassed but he swallowed it and continued "My friends in Ravenclaw told me that you have not been attending classes. Are you fine? Do I need to call mum and dad?" Harry shook his head at this and searched his pockets for his O.W.L. results that he had pocketed, flicked his wand at it and muttered **Geminio**.

Immediately the folded sheet of paper multiplied into two. Harry opened the second sheet of paper and began inspecting it. After some time, he satisfied smile, Harry folded the paper back and gave it to Andrew and said "I have used the Doubling charm on it, normally any duplicated object vanishes after a few hours but since this is paper and with the amount of magic I have pumped into it, it will take at it least a month for the paper to vanish. Read it when you are alone and do not spread it around." Harry said the final words with a wink.

Andrew pocketed the piece of paper and nodded. Harry waved and resumed his way towards the Ravenclaw tower intending to talk to Professor Flitwick.

Andrew hurried towards the Library. He was curious as to what was written in the piece of paper that Harry gave him but it could wait. He was on his way to the Library in order to attend a study session with his study-partners.

* * *

It was a small experiment that Professor Minerva McGonagall was trying out with the first years. She would form groups of three students who would help each other in different subjects. These groups were subject to change. It depended on the grades of all of the students in the group. Andrew would have preferred Neville to be in his group but he was paired with a Hermione Granger and a Ronald Weasley. Now he was on his way to their first study session together.

"Andrew you are late!" whispered an irate Hermione Granger.

"Sorry" whispered Andrew "I ran into my brother on my way here."

"Your brother, you mean the one in Ravenclaw who doesn't attend his classes?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Andrew, surprise evident in his voice.

"Mate, everybody knows about him. He is officially a legend in Hogwarts. A student not attending his classes and also not losing any point for it, he is my new hero." whispered Ron quite enthusiastically while Hermione frowned at the statement.

"Ronald! Skipping classes is not the proper thing to do. His actions should be punished not ignored." whispered Hermione furiously.

"Andrew, why aren't the teachers doing anything? Have you tried contacting your parents? Did you tell them about your brother?" asked Hermione looking at Andrew with a stare that honestly frightened Andrew, who at this moment vowed to never tell Hermione if he ever skipped a class.

"I was about to do it today, but he gave me this piece of paper." Said Andrew as he produced a piece of paper form his pocket "He told me to read it when I am alone-" Hermione interrupted him by whispering "Why don't you read it now?"

"Well I am not alone aren't I?" whispered Andrew but nevertheless opened the sheet of paper. He let out a gasp of surprise before somebody behind him muttered bloody hell. The reaction of the two boys puzzled Hermione who snatched the paper from Andrew and began reading it. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth flew open.

"Bloody Hell" said Andrew rather loudly after reading through the paper for what seemed for the fourth time. He lowered his voice again when the Librarian, Madam Irma Pince glared him. Andrew whispered with surprise evident in his voice "My brother is a genius!"

"Not just any genius. He broke the records for all subjects barring Herbology and he took the exams a year earlier!" whispered Hermione.

"Well according to the archives in the Wizarding Examinations Authority, The highest scores for all subjects were previously held by Albus Dumbledore. Well... all but Herbology and Potions." whispered Ron. This caused Hermione to look at Ron funnily. Ron looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the female and whispered "What?! My brother Bill told this to me when he was preparing for his O.W.L.s"

"So that was why your brother was not attending his classes. He was waiting for his O.W.L. results so that he could resume his classes!" whispered Hermione excitedly "Oh! Andrew, you must introduce me to your brother!".

Andrew nodded uncomfortably. Right now he had more questions than answers. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, Andrew whispered "Let's stop talking about my brother and get started on the Potions Essay….."

* * *

"Come in" said Professor Flitwick after hearing a gentle knock on his door.

"Good Morning Professor Flitwick." Said Harry.

"Ah! Good morning Harry! Come in! Come in!" said Professor Flitwick excitedly.

After pouring Harry a cup of tea, he asked "Well Harry, What can I do for you?"

Harry took a sip of his tea and began "Well professor, I am here to request something from you..."

"Well anything Harry!" said Professor Flitwick enthusiastically.

"I would like to opt out of lessons for N.E.W.T classes." said Harry while sipping his tea. Flitwick squeaked in surprise and replied "What do you mean Harry? Do you not want to write your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Oh! On the contrary, I want to write my N.E.W.T.s but I would like to study for it myself and approach the staff only when I am facing problems. This has worked quite well in the past hasn't it professor?"

Flitwick could not refute that. The boy had a lot of magic prowess and knew how to control it quite well. This made him ace most of his classes. He was always ahead of his peers in most of his classes and even Severus Snape grudgingly had admitted that Harry was one of the best brewers he had ever taught (And this was coming from a guy who hated everything Potter…except for Lily).

"Well Harry, I would agree to it but I have a few conditions. Firstly, you will give me weekly reports about what you have finished and you will have be ahead of the lesson plan. Secondly, you will sit on an extra examination before the N.E.W.T.s so that we can see whether you are prepared enough to write the N.E.W.T.s. Normally this is done in the respective classes but since you will not be attending them you will have to write this examination. I will ask you again. Are you sure?" said the Charms professor with a lot of seriousness.

"Yes professor. I am. There is another favour that I want to ask from you….I would like to learn duelling from you. I have heard that you were a master duellist, I myself have some training in controlling my magic but no training whatsoever to duel."

Professor Flitwick looked at Harry and said "Harry, you are a very talented student. I am proud of your achievements, I truly am but Duelling will require a lot of dedication. I am a perfectionist and I will be ruthless in teaching you. I will stop the lessons if I think that you are slacking in your duties. I ask you to think again and tell me whether you want to learn under me?"

"Yes" said Harry with determination.

"Good. Now get this sheet signed by your teachers and you are good to go." said Professor Flitwick with a smile.

Harry nodded and turned, as he was about to leave the room, Flitwick called out to him and said "Harry. Meet me tomorrow morning 4:00 am in the Entrance Hall. Don't be late."

Harry nodded and proceeded towards the Transfiguration classroom to get his first signature.

* * *

 **19.02.2016:** _Chapter 1 , 2 and 3 have been edited for better Grammar and a few tweaks here and there to improve the flow of the chapters. Chapter 4 coming soon :)_

* * *

 _Now on to some serious issues. I have dedicated this chapter to **Mr Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman**. You were a great actor and a greater person. You will be missed. _

_**Rest in Peace** Sir._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Peverell** **Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership._**

* * *

 ** _Thank You for all your positive feedback for the previous chapter. It really made my day :)._**

* * *

 **Finally, A shoutout to all the people who have either favorited, reviewed or followed my story. You people are awesome :D.**

* * *

 **17th September 1991, 3:50 am, Hogwarts.**

Harry walked towards the entrance hall. He reached there in a couple of minutes. He saw professor Flitwick standing there in a blue and black costume. The peculiar thing was that he was wearing gloves in both hands.

"Ah! Harry. Come. You are early." Said Flitwick when he spotted Harry.

To which Harry replied "Better early than late, am I right professor."

This statement raised a chuckle out of the half goblin.

"Well Harry, Walk with me." Said Flitwick as he walked towards the Hogwarts grounds.

"Now Harry, before we start training, I would like to know if you have been trained by anybody before?" asked Flitwick.

"Yes sir." Replied Harry. "Alastor Moody has helped me control my magic. He also taught me a few basics duelling stances and also a lot of my physical exercises are a result of his teachings"

Flitwick nodded his head and said "Hmm….. Yes! Alastor Moody. It has been such a long time since I have heard of him. You must have made quite an impression on my former student. He does not take on many students. That explains why he was so interested in you."

Yes…Wait! Former student!" said Harry, shock evident on his face.

Flitwick chucked and said "Yes. I was his teacher once upon a time. When he was in his fourth year, he requested me to teach him. I saw potential in him and taught him duelling till his seventh year. He was one of my best students and also one of the only few to become a Journeyman for charms."

"Well professor Flitwick, I was planning to do the same" asked Harry.

This brought a smile to the professor's face. While bending his head to check the time, Flitwick said "Harry, it is 4:00 am right now. You have exactly 30 minutes to finish your exercises and then we get started."

* * *

 **7:30 am, Hogwarts, Great Hall**

The hall was bustling with activity but the attention of most of the people was on the groaning Ravenclaw who was grimacing with every bite of his toast.

This was his first day of studies and Harry was already sore but he had learnt an important lesson, Professor Flitwick was a very harsh teacher.

No one would expect such a sweet professor to be so cruel. On top of the body numbing exercise in the morning, Flitwick has him wearing ankle and arm weights. According to him this will help in fast movement of his arms and ankles. That made his body hurt more than before.

'I hope all of this pain pays off in the future' thought Harry as he got up carefully trying not to hurt his body even more.

* * *

It was a funny sight for Andrew to see his brother use his left hand to support the right hand while eating the toast.

It looked as if he was not the only one who had noticed it. "What is wrong with your brother?" asked Hermione as she sat down next to Andrew.

He shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. It seems that he has been doing that since this morning since the breakfast has been served."

"Maybe he is in pain" said Ron as he sat down to the other side of Andrew.

"Pain? From what?" asked Hermione.

'Let us ask him ourselves" said Andrew as he saw Harry leaving.

* * *

The three of them managed to corner Harry right next to the corridor from the great hall.

Harry noticed them immediately and said "Hello Andrew. How are you?"

"I am fine. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." said Andrew introducing his companions.

"Nice to meet you" said Harry and he winced and extended a hand.

"No offence Mr. Potter but I think it will hurt you more of we shake your hand now" said Ron.

Harry chuckled and said "Please call me Harry. Mr. Potter is my father."

Before Ron could reply, Hermione interrupted him.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Hermione Granger. I am honored to meet you. You broke all of the previous records in most of the subjects. What is your secret? How do you remember everything." said Hermione in a single breath.

Harry was taken aback for a second but replied anyway "Miss Granger again I am Harry. Mr. Potter is my father. And to answer your question, I have an eidetic memory and a little bit of magical power to back it up."

"Eidetic Memory! I myself have a good memory but not eidetic memory. Is there a magical way to get eidetic memory?" asked Hermione.

"Yes there is but you have to learn it under the guidance of an expert. It is calledOcclumency."

"Why should you learn it under the guidance of an expert?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, if you don't learn it under the guidance of an expert, while compartmentalizing your brain, you might just split your brain into two parts. An expert would prevent such a thing from happening."

Before Hermione could ask anything else Andrew interrupted her and asked "You were in a lot of pain today morning. What was that about?"

"Oh that. I was learning how to duel under Professor Flitwick today morning. Right now he not teaching me any of the flashy stuff. Just trying to make me faster and react better to spells. I had to endure a morning full of high powered stinging hexes while strapped to these" said Harry as he revealed his weights.

"Anything else, I am getting late for my potions studies." Said Harry.

"But Harry, Potions classroom is closer if you go through that way" said Hermione pointing to his opposite direction.

Harry winked and said "Who said I am attending Snape's classes. I am studying independently for my N.E.W.T.s. Well kids it's been fun but I think Ron here needs to eat something" said Harry as Ron's stomach rumbled.

Ron blushed red till his ears and the three of them went back to the great hall to eat breakfast.

* * *

Harry felt a lot better as he walked towards the potions practice room assigned to him. 'The potion that Flitwick gave me is pretty effective' thought Harry with releif.

He reached his practice room and whispered the password to the door knocker and with a knock the door opened. He set up the equipment and began brewing _The Draught of Living Death._

He placed his textbook on the stand to his left and placed a second book titled _maxime ingredientia explosivae_ on a stand to his right. This was a very rare book that he had found in the potter Library. It was a book that contained alternative ways to prepare the ingredients which makes the potion more efficient with less effort put into it.

He took out a quill and an ink pot and dipped the quill in the ink pot and began the first correction as he began comparing the ingredients and their reactivity with each other in the second book. In the end, he made only a few minor tweaks to the standard way of preparing potion but it would have increased the percentage of success by a significant amount.

Nodding to himself at the final procedure, Harry began preparing the ingredients.

* * *

Finally it was around 3:30pm when he had finished studying for the day. The best part about independent studies was homework. Harry had found out that he did not need to do any homework. He just needed to maintain his grades in the sixth year examinations and he would be clear.

This freed up a lot of time for Harry who would use this time to learn new spells and master the spells that he already knew. It would help him in his lessons with Professor Flitwick. Speaking of whom he had to give the signed sheet back to him.

He got the parchment signed by his professors during the Breakfast. He waited for them to finish their breakfast and approached them. His only worry was Professor Snape but it was unfounded as Snape just sneered at him and signed it in a hurry and thrust the parchment back to him.

It took a few minutes to walk to Flitwick's office. Harry stood in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in!" said Flitwick. Harry walked in and handed him the sheet. He accepted the sheet cheerfully and before Harry knew a blue spell was sailing towards him, Harry spun out of the way and pointed his wand at Flitwick.

"Well done Harry! All of this after a day's practice. You still need to get faster but this kind of a reactions speed after only a day of practice is remarkable." Praised Flitwick.

"Well Professor" said Harry "Alastor tries this all the time I meet him. After the first hundred times you get hit, you start dodging spells." Flitwick just laughed at that comment.

* * *

After an exhaustive day, Harry fell asleep pretty quickly. The next day morning, he was up again dodging spells form Professor Flitwick. After an exhaustive work out and a very heavy breakfast, Harry went to the Classroom assigned to him. He began practicing his Non-Verbal casting by trying to break and repair the desks in the classroom repeatedly. The feat of the day was when he cast the shield charm Non-Verbally. It was a powerful shield charm and Harry was quite proud of it. Taking a break, Harry took a stroll through the grounds and then returned back to his class and began preparing for his electives.

His electives for the sixth and seventh years included Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Magical theory and Spell Crafting. Granted the final two of the courses are corresponding courses that he had taken up with the Japanese School of Magic Mahoutokoro.

He was introduced to this sort of correspondence course by Professor Dumbledore. It was a coincidence that professor Dumbledore walked in on Harry's conversation with Professor McGonagall about new electives. He then told Harry about the correspondence program, gave him a pamphlet that explained the program in detail and shooed him away so that he could talk to McGonagall about something important.

According to the pamphlet, spell crafting and magical theory went hand in hand. You need to know basic magical theory to start spell crafting. Fortunately, the first years were taught basic magical theory which was enough to get him started on spell crafting. As he learnt more of magical theory, the more he applied in spell crafting. Finally, for his M.S.E (Which was the Magical Standard Examinations) practical for spell crafting, he showed off the first spell he had created - **augue**.

It was a basic spell that emitted fireballs. It is more useful than the **incendio** spell in a few simple ways **incendio** was a jet of flames that is significantly slower than **augue**. If you increase your magical input to **incendio,** the jet of flames grow hotter but the size of the flames remain the same but if you increase your magical input to **augue** not only does the flame grow hotter but the size of the fireball also increases and so does the speed of the fireball. One disadvantage of this spell was that if you use too much of power, it's likely to explode right in front of you.

That was why Harry always wore protective gear while practicing this spell.

Harry was also taking. Runes was not what he had to be. There was a rumor in Hogwarts that you could perform "wondrous feats of magic" using runes. You just need to find the right combination of them. It was a pretty old rumor and since then many students have tried to find ways to achieve this feat. But unfortunately, Runes are just the letters (symbols representing various sound values) of a runic alphabet.

Harry knew about the fact that it is not possible to use runes to perform "wondrous feats of magic" but still, he chose to study runes because most of the old magic texts were in the runic language and many of them have not been translated. It was only his knowledge of runes that prevented him from reading many books in the Potter Library.

He did not want to continue Arithmancy because of the increase in workload and Professor Vector completely understood. The increase in workload from fifth year studies to sixth year studies is a lot hence he had to forego Arithmancy.

Again, by around 3:30 he was done with his studies and was walking back to his common room. He managed to answer the question and got inside and went to his room and slept till dinnertime.

* * *

Harry entered the Great Hall to eat his dinner when he heard a voice

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to Mummy?" It was blond haired Slytherin.

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," said Andrew coolly. There was of course nothing at all little about Crabbe and Goyle, but as the High Table was full of teachers, neither of them could do more than crack their knuckles and scowl.

'I'd take you on any time on my own,' said Malfoy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?'

'Of course he has,' said Ron, wheeling round, 'I'm his second, who's yours?'

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

'Crabbe,' he said. 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'

When Malfoy had gone, Ron and Andrew looked at each other.

'What do you mean you're my second?' Asked Andrew "I have never heard of the term in context of dueling"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die,' said Ron casually, getting started at last on his cold pie. Catching the look on Andrew's face, he added quickly, "but people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway.'

'And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?'

'Throw it away and punch him on the nose,' Ron suggested.

"Well Ron, you cannot punch him in the face. There is a no contact rule in the challenge." Said Harry suddenly appearing behind the duo.

Ron jumped a little and glared at the person behind him. After realizing that it was Harry, his glare subsided. Harry was absently twirling his wand as he said "You knows, the duel is taking place after the curfew, maybe you should be careful and not wait too long for him"

"You are actually encouraging them to go participate in the duel?!" said an incredulous voice

The three of them turned back to see Hermione with a few books glaring at Andrew and Ron.

"Andrew and Ron, both of you _mustn't_ go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Said Hermione heatedly.

"How did you hear about the duel?" asked Ron.

"You weren't being particularly silent, I am surprised if the entire hall did not hear you already" said Harry dryly.

Ron and Andrew blushed at that and began eating.

Harry looked at the three of them and said "Look I think you should do what you think is right. If you want to duel that blond haired idiot then by all means or if you don't want to then don't go. Just evaluate your decision and take action don't just charge in blindly."

Andrew nodded at Harry who took a final look and went to the Ravenclaw table and began eating.

After Dinner, Harry slept in early. All in all it was a pretty boring day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. I have updated the initial three chapter for better flow of the story and a little bit of grammar and spelling corrections. Do check them out.**

 **QUESTION TO THE READERS: Do you want Harry to rescue the Philosopher's Stone or should Andrew do it?\**

* * *

 **EDIT:** While rereading the last book, I realized that the spelling is Peverell not Peverall. Changes made throughout the story to rectify this.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Peverell** **Descendant  
**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no Ownership._**

* * *

 _Dream Sequence_

 _The First thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was not in his room in the Ravenclaw tower. It was a burning manor. There were spells flying everywhere. A man suddenly jumped in front of Harry and shot a deep blue coloured spell at him. Harry tried to jump out of the way but he couldn't move._

 _Curiously enough, the spell passed right through him and hit somebody behind him. Before Harry could see who was struck by the spell, his body started sprinting and Harry ran through the castle walls into a secret room._

 _Harry turned around to see a man comforting a girl, presumably his daughter who was crying._

 _"_ _Iolanthe,_ _I need you to listen to me. I can already feel my Wards falling. Use this Portkey. It will take you to_ _one of my trusted friend, Linfred the Potterer's house_ _. The Hand already thinks that you are dead so no one will try to find you. But just in case of emergencies, use this cloak to turn yourself invisible form your enemies. Now go." said the man to his daughter as he handed her a familiar looking folded cloak._

 _"But daddy! Why can't you come with me too?" asked Adrianna in between sobs as she hugged him tighter._

 _The man pulled back from the hug and said "Oh my dear! How I wish I could do that but if they get to know that I have escaped, they will search for me far and wide and if they find you because of me I will never forgive myself." Kissing her for the final time on her head, he whispered goodbye as she disappeared into thin air._

 _The distinctive crack of the wards breaking was heard._

 _Immediately the man got up and with a flick of his wand, a golden spell flew from the end of his wand to the door and covered it._

 _The door burst open and everyone crossing the door were vaporised immediately. Those who were lucky to escape were killed by the irate man._

 _It was not long before the small ambush force was decimated by the man. As soon as the man relaxed, clapping was heard from outside of the door as a beautiful woman walked in. She walked in front of the man and said "Well done Monséigneur! I éxpected notheng lez than zis from you. But alas you must dié tonight zo allow me, Marié-Noëlle Blondeau to act as your exécushenair." And with that, she summoned her wand from her holster and fired a spell at him._

 _Dream Sequence End_

Harry woke up with a start and began taking deep breaths.

Aetheria began singing a tune of comfort which began to relax Harry. _'Bad Dream?'_ asked Aetheria after he calmed down.

'Wait…. How do you know about it?' asked Harry with some surprise.

' _Well, I was there when they performed the ritual to bind these memories to the family magic.'_ replied Aetheria pleasantly.

"Good. I have a few questions that need answering then. Who were being attacked here? Who was that man? Why did that cloak seem so familiar? And finally what is The Hand?" asked Harry with frustration. He took deep breaths to calm himself down in order to think a little clearly.

 _'Are you calm now?' asked Aetheria with some amusement in her voice._

"Yes" said Harry.

 _'Good! Now let me explain. The Peverell Family was a very powerful family that existed a thousand years ago. It had considerable political and magical power. The Peverell Family developed close bonds with two major families in Wizarding Britain, The Potter Family and The Gaunt Family. The alliance with The Potter Family was fairly recent and highly controversial back in that time. You see, the head of the Potter Family,_ _Linfred the Potterer who came to be known as Linfred Potter_ _, saved the head of the Peverall family, Ed_ _mund_ _Joseph Peverell, from a deadly_ poison. Linfred who was a well-known potioneer but _was unable to see his potions commercially so he was stuck in the Forest of Dean. He wanted to expand his business so hearing this, Lord Edmund Peverell helped him establish a business_ _._ _Soon enough their business_ _boomed and soon Linfred the Potterer became Linfred Potter._ _The Gaunt Family were not happy with this development. Publicly, the head of the Gaunt family Marvolo Gaunt II, praised Edward Peverell and thanked_ _Linfred_ _Potter for_ _successfuly curing Edmund Peverell_ _but privately he was freaking out. He was convinced that The Hand should not wait any longer. According to him,_ _Linfred_ _Potter was an 'Intelligent Little Shite'. Marvolo argued that_ _Linfred_ _Potter was_ _also a famed duelist_ _._ _It won't take him long to analyse the situation and_ would find _out about their plans. So the attack on Peverell Manor_ _had to take_ _place earlier than planned._ _The attack was going according to plan until it didnt._ _The_ _Hand_ _had underestimated The Peverall Family. They managed to mount a formidable defence long enough to cast the Gaunt Family out and with his dying breath, Edward Peverell managed to fake his daughter's death and sent her to the Potter Family. The cloak that he gave to her now belongs to you. I will tell you all about it later._ _Linfred_ _Potter used his connections to register her as a Muggleborn ward of the Potter Family. She attended Hogwarts under the Muggleborn alias. She later fell in love and married_ _Linfred's_ _eldest son. Now if you don't get up, you will surely be late for your session with the Half-Goblin.'_ Said Aetheria as she flew and perched on the headboard of his bed.

As Harry changed into his duelling attire, he couldn't help but think 'She did not tell me who or what "The Hand" is?'

Harry managed to make it to the entrance in time and leaned against a wall as Flitwick walked towards him.

Flitwick chuckled at Harry's expression and said "Todays lesson is a duellist's bread and butter Harry. I will teach you how to deflect spells. This is why I was training your reflexes. Now go on, get warmed up." Said Flitwick as he began his morning practices.

Harry was excited that he was finally going to learn something productive. He quickly began his laps and stretches.

After he had completed his daily quota of Warm-up, He presented himself to Flitwick.

Flitwick looked at Harry and asked "Harry, do you know how to cast the stunning spell?"

When Harry nodded, he said "Cast the spell at me whenever you are ready." Without missing a beat or saying anything, Harry flicked his wand at Flitwick. A Read beam of light travelled towards Flitwick with impossible speeds.

Flitwick calmly slashed his wand towards the ground redirecting the spell.

Harry was astonished with the speed at which Flitwick moved his wand and deflected his spell.

Flitwick chuckled good naturedly at Harry's expression and said "The theory behind this spell is pretty simple but it is difficult to execute. Let us begin. First step is to be proficient in the shield spell **Protego**." He said that and fired a stunning spell towards Harry which immediately fizzed out against his golden coloured shield.

Flitwick was impressed with his student's reaction time. The shield was also quite powerful and oddly coloured. Normally **Protego** produced an invisible shield, but the shield that Harry had produced had a golden tint to it. He shelved it aside and vowed to ask Harry about it but right now, he needed to continue his lesson.

"That was an impressive reaction time with the shield spell Harry. Who is helping you practice these spells?" asked Flitwick.

"Well….nobody but I became proficient in the shield spell because of Alastor. He would fire a chain of spells at me randomly to "keep me on my toes" " said Harry rolling his eyes. Flitwick chucked at this and said "This makes it easier for you to learn this. Tell me Harry, what powers a spell?"

"Intent" said after thinking for a few moments.

"Exactly. When you cast the shield spell, your intent is to cover an area in front of you. This causes a protective magical "shield" of sorts to form in front of you. The strength of the shield decreases as you travel further from its source, your wand. To successfully deflect a spell, instead of shielding an area in front of you, use the same amount of magic and shield the tip of your wand. Now when the spell travels towards you, it should hit the glowing part of the wand."

"Professor, as you said, except for my shield spell normally the **Protego** spell does not have a specific colour so why does it glow in this case?" asked Harry with an intrigued expression.

"Well Harry since the shield charm is concentrated on the tip of your wand its silvery colour is radiated. As the area of the shield increases, the colour starts disappearing. Now if there are no more questions, try the first step. Do not get discouraged if you are not able to do it in the first attempt."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He raised his wand and channelled some magic into it and willed it to cover only the tip of the wand. Immediately the tip of his wand started to shine a bright gold colour.

"Oh my! It's like you have cast a **Lumos** spell Harry!" said Flitwick jumping excitedly.

"Get ready Harry, I will send stunning spells of varying speeds towards you." Said Flitwick as he readied his wand.

Flitwick flicked his and three beams of read raced towards Harry who managed to clumsily deflect two but missed the third stunning spell. However before the spell could hit him, Harry rotated his hips causing the spell to sail past him and disintegrate into the air.

"Bravo Harry! You did good for a beginner. In time you will be able to deflect spells of all speeds" said Flitwick.

"Sir, how did you vary the speed of the stunning spell?" asked Harry whose wand was still alight.

"Ah! Good question Harry. I shall save you a boring theory explanation by saying that this in case of this spell, the speed and the stunning power are inversely related to each other. Which means that if you want to knock the daylight of your opponents, the spell won't be as fast as when you just want to stun them. It is possible to knock your opponent out and also ensure that your spell doesn't slow down, but it requires more magic." Said Flitwick.

After a few more minutes of practice, Flitwick and Harry began their trek back to the castle.

After a quick shower and breakfast courtesy of the elves of the kitchen, Harry started his studies with Charms especially Protective enchantments. According to _The Charming Magic of Protective Enchantments:_

 ** _Protective enchantments_** _are spells used to protect an area that the caster wants protected. The spells that are cast usually last a long time and shield specific places that the caster intended to shield. There are many different types of protective enchantments._

 _It is possible to erect a Protective Enchantment around a place permanently provided at least one Ley Line (Please refer to Appendix 1 for more details about Ley Lines.) runs nearby and at least a majority of the Protective enchantment runs on or near a Ley Line. _

_Here are a Few known Enchantments:_

 ** _Cave Inimicum_**

 ** _Celare_**

 ** _Fianto Duri_**

 ** _Repello Muggletum_**

 ** _Protego Horribilis_**

 ** _Protego Maxima_**

 ** _Protego Totalum_**

 ** _Repello Inimicum_**

 ** _Salvio Hexia_**

 _A few of these incantations are spells that are used for individual effect like **Celare** , the Disillusionment Charm. With enough skill, you can use it to turn any person completely invisible but to use it as a Protective Enchantment firstly intent is the most important factor. Secondly you need to wave your wand in a circular motion around the area to cover it completely._

 _Once the whole area is covered completely, the enchantment will glow for a brief second._ _The glow is only visible to anybody inside the enchantment. This signifies that the Enchantment is set up properly and there is no problem with it._

Harry read the rest of the book and made notes of the important points. He decided to finish reading the theory for enchantments before attempting them.  
Before he knew, Dinner approached but Harry did not attend the Halloween Feast. This was the day his grandparents were killed. This was his way of mourning their deaths. He had a light dinner in the kitchens and after a conversation with the house elves, Harry waved them goodbye which the house elves eagerly returned. He began walking back to the Ravenclaw tower.

After he answered the question posed to him, the door swung open causing the chatter inside to suddenly stop. All of the eyes of the inhabitants of the Ravenclaw were on him causing him a little bit of discomfort.

'Is the Dinner over already' thought Harry as he moved towards his room. He was stopped by somebody blocking his way.

"So Potter, why were you not in the great hall? Are we too stupid for you?" sneered the fifth year male Prefect blocking his way.

"What are you doing Thomas?!" said the fifth year female prefect with some surprise and anger as she tried to push him away.

"Shut up Claire. You might have a crush on him but that doesn't mean that he gets treated leniently. I will have to assign him a week of detention for missing his dinner unless he grovels in front of Me." he said as he brushed her away.

It looked like she wanted to continue the argument but he threw a glare at her that combined with him revealing her crush on Harry caused her to shut up.

Turning towards Harry, he continued "What say you Potter? Choose. Detention or …." He smirked as he pointed towards his shoes.

"Do you know what changed in my life today Thomas?" asked Harry evenly. The only indicator of his displeasure was a small frown on his face.

"Uhh….Your brother defeated You-Know-Who?" was his reply.

"Wrong" Snarled Harry "It was the Day my grandparent were murdered by a psychopath that tried to kill my brother. So please forgive me if I didn't want to celebrate their deaths."

This caused the Prefect to gulp audibly as Harry walked away.

As he reached the stairs, Harry turned to the prefect and said "By the way, the only mandatory feasts are the beginning of the year and the end of the term feasts. The other feasts are optional."

With that being said, Harry resumed his way back to his room as the students in the common room shot disgusted looks towards the prefect.

The Next day, during breakfast Harry overheard someone say something about Andrew Potter and Ron Weasley defeat a fully grown mountain troll.

Harry looked around to search for his brothers or his friends and his eyes landed on Neville Longbottom.

Neville let out a small squeak when he noticed that Harry was staring at him with an unreadable expression. A few moments later, Harry approached Neville from his table and asked "Neville, do you know what happened yesterday after the feast? People are spreading rumours that Andrew defeated a mountain troll. Is it true?"

Neville nodded timidly.

Harry's eyes softened at that. Neville's childhood had been rough. A week after the Potters moved to the Longbottom Manor because of the destruction of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, The Longbottom Manor had been attacked by a group of Death Eaters. Mainly led by Bartemius Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. It was a surprise attack but with the assistance of Lily, James and Sirius Frank and Alice held their own.

None of the sides were winning until Bellatrix saw little Neville crawling down the stairs with Harry right behind him trying to hold him back. Bellatrix fired a nasty Purple coloured spell at Neville. Harry saw the spell approaching and stood in front of Neville in order to protect him from the curse but when he did not feel its impact, Harry opened his eyes and saw Alice Longbottom in front of him on the floor. It did not take a genius to figure out that Alice Longbottom took the curse for him.

The next moment, Aurors flooded the manor and arrested the attackers but the damage was already done.

Alice Longbottom fell into an irreversible coma and was placed in the permanent ward of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Frank Longbottom was distraught and inconsolable. Instead of mourning, he began to work overzealously neglecting his fatherly duties. Neville was raised by his grandmother Augusta Longbottom who compared his every deed with his father's causing Neville to become shy and reclusive.

He had a hard time making friends and was comfortable only around Harry and Andrew only because he knew them forever.

Anyway Neville explained the situation to the best of his knowledge. In short, Hermione was teased by Zacharias Smith for not having any friends causing her to cry and hide in the bathroom. After Quirrel publicly announced that a troll broke into Hogwarts causing mass panic and Hysteria. Andrew and Ron sneak out of the Great Hall towards the Girls Bathroom try to warn Hermione only to find that the troll was already there. They were somehow lucky enough to defeat the troll and were awarded points for that.

Harry shook his head at the blatant stupidity of his brother but was secretly quite proud of the fact that he had defeated a fully grown mountain troll. This year was by far his most interesting year in Hogwarts.

* * *

 **I have introduced a new group of villains called The Hand. They will not be the main villains but will align themselves with Voldemort who is descended from The Gaunts. They will target Harry during his travels and Harry will encounter them numerous times.**

* * *

 **I am really sorry for not posting this chapter earlier. I messed up and delete all of my data on the PC including future chapters so I had to write this all over again. This along with my exams coming around the corner left me little time to write. Anyway I will not be updating for sometime now as I will be trying to salvage my other chapters and construct a new timeline so please bear with me. Meanwhile I will be revising the first four chapters to reduce any grammatical and factual errors.**

 **And as usual Read and review.**

* * *

 **P.S. A reviewer informed me that in the Marvel comic-verse another organisation with the name "The Hand** **" exists. This note is just to clear the confusion. The two organisations are not related in any way. The only similarity between them are the names. That's All :)**

 **P.** **P.S.** **Changed the background story to match the names actually given to them by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Edited on 26th Feb 2018. Corrected some grammatical and factual errors.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Peverell** **Descendant  
**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no Ownership._**

* * *

 _23_ _rd_ _December, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The past few weeks have been more or less the same except for the quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor for which Andrew was selected as the seeker.

It was a funny incident that led to his appointment as the Gryffindor seeker. During the flying lesson, Neville Longbottom, a childhood friend of Andrew somehow lost control of his broom in mid-air and fell down breaking his hand. The teacher left her post and hurried the poor boy to Madam Pomfrey.

Meanwhile the Slytherin House students who never pass an opportunity to tease the Gryffindor house started to belittle the boy behind his back and generally tease the Gryffindor House Students.

Draco Malfoy noticed something fallen on the ground where poor Neville had landed. He walked over and picked it up. It was a spherical glass ball with a golden band splitting it into two equal parts.

It was Neville's Remembrall.

Malfoy started playing with the Remembrall, threw it around towards other Slytherin House students and playing catch with it. Andrew approached him and demanded the return of the Remembrall; Malfoy just smirked and chucked the ball as high as he can. The ball went flying in the air. Andrew, without wasting another moment mounted his broom, flew towards the ball, and caught it when it almost hit the ground.

McGonagall saw everything, and was convinced that Andrew's natural affinity for flying would serve him well as Gryffindor's new Seeker so she had him try out for the position with permission from the headmaster resulting in Andrew becoming the seeker.

The next day Andrew received two letters, one from his mother and another from his father. The tone of both the letters was vastly different. His mother letter expressed her pride at his selection but her disappointment that he was not punished for breaking a rule. She threatened to ground him if he pulled any dangerous manoeuvres during any game. While his father's letter expressed excitement over his selection and that, they would come to watch his matches. Accompanied with the letters was a new Nimbus 2000.

The match was exciting but Andrew's inexperience was obvious as he stood around watching the match instead of searching for the snitch. Suddenly Andrew spotted the snitch near the Gryffindor goalpost and flew towards it. Suddenly his broom stopped near the goalpost and Andrew flew off the broom and plummeted towards the ground. Fortunately, he was only a few feet above the ground and landed safely without breaking anything. Andrew then bent over and spat something out of his mouth. It was the snitch! He held it in his hands tightly and waved frantically which signalled the end of the match.

Soon enough it was time for Christmas. Harry decided to go back home but Andrew declined. It seems that he was accompanying Ronald whose parents and sister had gone to Romania to visit his brother Charlie who works in the Dragon Reserve there.

Harry got out of the train and looked around for his parents. He spotted his mother and father hurrying from his right. Harry waved at them who returned the gesture.

Lily rushed towards him and hugged him tight while James looked for Andrew. A few moments later James asked Harry "Do you know where Andrew is Harry?"

"He decided to stay back for this Christmas" said Harry as he picked up his luggage.

Lily and James shared a look and turned towards Harry, Lily asked "Do you know why?"

Harry nodded and said "It seems that his friend Ron won't be going home because his parents are in Romania visiting his older brother Charlie so Andrew wanted to keep him company.

James had a proud smile on his face as he helped Harry with the trunk. Lily on the other hand was not smiling. She caught up to Harry and James and then with the three of them out of the station's wards, apperated them home.

"Oh Well! I'll go and cancel our trip to India to the Sage's Ashram. He refused to tell us last time so I thought we could go again and convince him. James tell your son to inform us of his plans before he goes through with them." Said Lily as she pointedly stared at James who was coming down the stairs from Harry's room.

James raised hands in surrender and nodded causing Lily to smile in satisfaction.

Since it was a little late for anything else, the Potter Family minus Andrew had an early dinner and went to bed.

James and Lily were disturbed from their sleep because of the sounds of grunting coming from their garden. James blearily opened his eyes and saw Harry in the garden continuously firing spells of different colours. They were hitting a makeshift target in the centre of the garden. It was a brown sack filled with sand. The fascinating thing was that every time a spell hits the sack, the air around it gets distorted for a few milliseconds which indicated that the bag was enchanted.

Finally when an unusually bright coloured spell hit the sack, the enchantment broke causing the sack to rip and the sand inside the sack to fall out.

Harry smiled triumphantly at that. He then pointed his wand at the torn sack on the floor. Immediately the sack glowed white and rose above the ground as the sand flied itself back inside and the tear stitched itself.

By the end of this display, James and Lily were completely awake. By the time they finished their early morning routine, they saw Harry finish the protective enchantment around the sack. This shocked them as Protective Enchantment was Seventh Year stuff and even then very few understood up the theory behind it and even then only a few of them could perform the spells without any mistake.

They hurried out to the garden to see Harry shatter the enchantment. Harry repaired the bag, reapplied the enchantment and turned towards his parents.

"Good morning" he wished them as he strolled back into the house full of sweat because of his morning workout.

Lily only nodded back at him not trusting her voice, James replied with a weak 'good morning Harry'.

As soon as Harry was out of their sight, they walked towards the bag and began to examine the enchantment. They were so engrossed in their examination that they did not notice Harry walking towards them as he towelled his hair dry.

"What are you looking at?" asked Harry.

James jumped in surprise and clutched his chest trying to calm himself down.

"Harry why are you performing magic here. Don't you know after one warning you will be expelled?" asked James with a hint of hysteria.

Harry calmly turned to him and said "Professor Flitwick applied for provisional underage license in my name. I am allowed to practice magic as long as I don't break the Statue of Secrecy."

"Harry this is excellent work. Who taught you to enchant objects?" asked Lily as she continued examining the bag of sand.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her question and said 'Professor Flitwick taught me how to deflect spells and helped me wherever I was stuck. I applied the same principle in enchantments with a few modifications here and there.."

This piece of news shocked Lily even more.

'Harry was being taught by professor Flitwick? My eldest child is a genius.' thought Lily with surprise. Her reverie was broken when James shouted in glee and forcefully embraced Harry.

"Do you know what an Honour it is to learn under Professor Flitwick son?" asked James as he release Harry from the hug.

"What do you mean dad?" asked Harry with confusion.

"Let me put it to you in this way, your mother, whom Flitwick had openly proclaimed to be his favourite student was not accepted to train under him. In his own words _'Lily, you are a brilliant charms mistress but what I can teach you defies your conventional laws of charms which have been hardwired into your brain ever since you began studying charms. You have not tried to defy or bend these rules or even find out the cause behind them. It is what makes you a brilliant charms mistress which also makes you unsuitable for my training._ ' Your mother was distraught for a week but after a week, she changed her attitude completely and began researching on the rules that govern magic. Her work attracted the attention of the Unspeakables where she is currently employed now. So now, you know. What did you do that attracted his attention?" said James with a Cheshire cat like grin.

Harry thought for a few minutes and said "Well I can only think of my Patronus Charm demonstration that must have shocked him. It seems that a solid Patronus is supposed to be impossible."

Lily's mouth opened in shock as she turned towards James who had the same expression on his face. This display of shock was embarrassing for Harry because of the blush on his face. Lily and James meanwhile had a silent agreement, this could be the one chance they can get to reconnect with their son and help him at the same time.

Lily turned towards Harry and said as James nodded his head "If you want I could teach you a few things provided you do not overdo it. We will be leaving to Paris after a few days. Originally it was supposed to be me, you, Andrew and James. But since Andrew will not be joining us so Sirius has graciously agreed to join us. So for the five days James and I will be helping you in your studies."

A ball of fire appeared in the centre of the courtyard. It immediately took the form of a bird who trilled happily, landed on Harry's shoulder, and nuzzled against his cheek. Harry smiled as he stroked her head.

"Hello Aetheria. I hope they did not keep you waiting too long." said Harry with a smile as he retrieved the parchment attached to her leg.

This was the fourth time Harry had surprised his parents without meaning to.

Lily who was slowly getting used to the surprises in her life turned to Harry and said, "Do you know who the letter is from Harry?"

"It is a confirmation letter for my correspondence course for Alchemy from the Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda. It was supposed to be a dream messenger but because I know basic so Occlumency that method will not work so they sent a letter instead." Said Harry as he stroked Aetheria.

James recovered his wits by then and exclaimed "Is that a white phoenix?!" Turning towards Lily he said, "Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

Before anybody could say anything Harry spoke up "Damn you Sirius! Judging by your reaction, he never told you. No wonder you never asked me about it. Well long story short when my wand selected me I released a lot of magic that resonated with Aetheria's magic so she appeared in front of me and bonded herself to me. If that is all, I'll go eat breakfast"

Lily and James had one thing in their mind as Harry left the room 'Sirius has a lot to explain'

Sirius Black who was about to floo to the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow suddenly felt a chill up his spine. He thought nothing of it and with a shout of Potter Cottage disappeared from #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Prongs! Lils! I'm home!" shouted Sirius as he exited from the Fireplace in Potter Cottage.

James who stunned him, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him to the master bedroom where Lily was waiting with her wand drawn immediately accosted him.

Dropping him on the floor, James locked the door and Lily sealed the doorway top prevent anybody from escaping after which she revived Sirius from his unconscious state.

Sirius woke up with a headache. He tried to massage his head as he stood up and looked around. His eyes finally focused on the couple near the door. He immediately paled when he noticed the expression on lily's face.

"Hey Prongs! Hey Lils! What can I do for you in such a fine day" said Sirius as he tried to open the door.

"Padfoot sit down, the door will not open." said James as he motioned towards the bed the room.

Lily took the initiative and began the questioning "Sirius why didn't you tell us anything about Harry? We were thoroughly surprised that he took his O.W.L.s early and next thing we find out that he has a phoenix familiar. When were you going to tell us that?"

Sirius's scared expression turned gleeful as he replied, "Well I wanted to surprise you. I mean weren't you shocked when you saw his results. I mean I knew Alastor taught him a few things but not to this extent."

James looked surprised "Alastor taught my son?"

"So he didn't tell you?" said Sirius. He told James and Lily about Harry's problem controlling his magic. Sirius couldn't help him so he called in a favour from Alastor who agreed to test if Harry could be taught and how Harry passed his test. Ever since Alastor had been helping in training Harry.

Lily looked at Sirius and said "That cannot be the only reason Sirius. If you wanted to surprise us then you could have done so long ago. Why wait?"

When Lily asked this question, Sirius's face fell. Trust Lily to look through your lie. Sirius sighed and said "Lily, James do not judge me for what I am about to tell you. Do you remember that day after I left Longbottom Manor to look for Marlene with Harry? The day she was tortured to insanity? The day I was thrown in Azkaban without a trial because everybody still believed that I was your secret keeper?"

James mood sombre as he remembered the horrific day. "Yes. I noticed you were gone only because they returned Harry to me claiming they saved him from a death eater's clutches. Dumbledore was attending an emergency session of the ICW so Barty Crouch was in charge of the death eater trials. We immediately hurried to the ministry trying to determine your fate when somebody told us about your imprisonment. We hurried to prove your innocence. It took more time to check you out of that prison that put you in it." Said James "But what does it have to do with anything?"

"James I was in there for two days and the only thing that kept me going were Harry's first words. Do you remember them?" asked Sirius with a watery smile.

"How could we forget Sirius? You did not let us forget about it for a long time that his first words were 'pa-foo'." Said Lily.

"Well Lily as it turns out that my small stint in Azkaban left me infertile so the closest thing to a son right now is Harry and Andrew. When I realized that Harry was a genius too and if I would have told you about it I was afraid that you would take him away like you did to Andrew and I did not want to lose Harry too." Said Sirius.

"Sirius, why would you not come with us for our trips if Harry had accompanied us?" asked Lily with confusion.

"Well I couldn't come because it was a very sensitive time for me. Marlene was supposed to go to permanent care in a few years and according to The Saint Mungo's rulebook, only patients with regular visitors for at least two years are qualified for permanent care. And even then you have to visit the patient once a month. So if I came with you then Marlene would not have been in permanent care." Said Sirius while wiping your tears.

The next thing Sirius knew, Lily and James were hugging him. James said "Mate, We are sorry that we did not help you through this tough time. This will never happen again."

"And Sirius" began Lily "If you ever repeat this again then I better not find you." Finished Lily with a threatening tone.

Sirius gulped and thought 'Merlin's Beard! I am screwed if she finds out that Harry's wand is THE Elder Wand from the stories and that I knew about it and lied right to their faces. Harry you owe me big time!'

A few minutes later Harry saw James, Lily and Sirius exit the master bedroom talking about the "good old days" as they made their way towards the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Peverell** **Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no Ownership._**

* * *

Harry was packing his belongings into his trunk neatly. He had another three Hours to finish the packing before he had to leave for the train station. He was absentmindedly performing the tasks as he contemplated on what happened during these past weeks.

All of it started with Andrew's friend Ronald being bitten by a dragon.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry noticed his brother's group walking towards the infirmary. Andrew and The brunette, Hermione were talking in hushed tones while they levitated the redhead who was clutching his swollen hand and was unconsciously mumbling about 'steak and kidney pie' and treacle tarts. They were so engrossed in their discussion that they did not notice Harry approach them._

 _"_ _Hello Andrew" said Harry as he tapped Andrew on his shoulder. Andrew yelped and lost concentration on the levitation charm and dropped Ronald. This caused Ronald to yelp in pain. Hermione shot a dirty look towards Andrew and levitated Ron back up who continued moaning in pain. Andrew smiled sheepishly at Harry as he said "So Brother! What brings you to the Hospital Tower? Everything okay with you?"_

 _"_ _I like the prefect bathroom in this tower. It is one of the bigger bathrooms in the castle. Now, what are_ _ **you**_ _doing here? Is Ronald okay?" asked Harry as he gestured towards Ron._

 _Andrew's expression turned pale for a second as he looked for a reply. Hermione interrupted his ramblings "We don't know exactly what happened to him but since the puncture wound on his hand is swollen I would say that something bit him and now due to Andrew's negligence we have to add a concussion to the list. I'll go and let Madam Pomfrey take a look at the wound. See you later Harry."_

 _With that Hermione disappeared towards the hospital wing levitating Ron. Andrew awkwardly waved a goodbye and followed Hermione._

 _End Flashback_

A few Days later Ron, Hermione and Andrew did something that cost Gryffindor a huge chunk of points causing a huge unrest in Gryffindor.

After two weeks of training under Flitwick and studying for his exams, Harry's qualification exams for his sixth year began. It was being conducted by McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and his other subject teachers. He had to pass these tests in order to continue his independent studies.

Unsurprisingly he aced the test. He even prepared the Post-NEWT potions test that Snape gave Harry. Snape grudgingly gave Harry an O.

After his Magical Theory exam, He was preparing for his Spell Crafting exam when he was asked to meet Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Harry was puzzled but he began walking towards the hospital wing. As he avoided the mob of students coming out of the examination halls Harry was reviewing his Spell Crafting theory. It was possibly his most difficult exam after alchemy. The concepts behind Spell Crafting were massive and confusing.

There are a few fundamental wand motions. These are the most basic way to direct magic. Each of these wand motions have a different rune in different language. So if you have the complete wand motion of a potential spell, you can translate it into an incantation and make it easier to cast.

To obtain a wand motion, you have to break-down the spell to the fundamental components that correspond to a wand motion.

But all of this is moot if you can direct magic without any "wand waving". You would need the incantation but once you are skilled enough you do not need it .

Even with all of these definite steps to follow, magic still proves to be wild and unpredictable because even with so many years of research, magic users still cannot reverse-engineer the effects of the Patronus charm, the Three Unforgivables and so many other ancient spells to find out their basic components. This proves that we still have a lot to learn about magic.

His thought process stopped as he saw his brother on the hospital bed with his parents on either side of him.

Harry was Irritated. He was beside his brother's bed and nobody is telling him the reason he is unconscious. He only heard whispers of Voldemort, wraith and Quirrel.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself as he exited the hospital. Any conclusion that h makes right now would be pure speculation so he would wait for his brother to wake up and then hear it from the source but right now he had to study for his Spell Crating and Alchemy examinations.

Alchemy was the hardest exam for Harry. Alchemy was offered as an elective in Hogwarts when it initially opened but in recent years, the world's interest in alchemy waned causing Hogwarts to remove that class from its syllabus completely. But if there is a significant number of students interested in taking the subject then it would be offered as an optional subject to the sixth and seventh years.

Right now Harry was going through his copy of Phillipus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim's

 _Alchemy for the Ages_

This is one of the only books that actually contains an introduction to alchemy. The author, better known as Paracelsus was a legendary healer and potioneer who was credited with the discovery of parseltongue.

 _An Excerpt from_ _Alchemy for the Ages_

 _5_ _th_ _Revision_

Alchemy is a branch of magic and an ancient science concerned with the study of the four basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances. It is thus intimately connected with potion-making, chemistry and transformation magic. Alchemy also concerns philosophy; alchemical literature is dominated by mystical and metaphysical speculation. This science dates back to antiquity.

The best known goals of the alchemists were the transmutation of common metals into Gold or Silver (less well known is plant alchemy, or "Spagyric"), and the creation of a "panacea", a remedy that supposedly would cure all diseases and prolong life indefinitely, and the discovery of a universal solvent. Although these were not the only uses for the science, they were the ones most documented and well known. Starting with the Middle Ages, European alchemists invested much effort on the search for the philosopher's stone, a legendary substance that was believed to be an essential ingredient for either or both of those goals.

There is only one known person who has been successful in creating a functioning Philosopher's Stone – Nicholas Flamel.

The book goes on to talk about basic alchemic reactions and how Golpalott's Third Law is connected to alchemy.

Harry had finished reading through the book three time and all three times, the only thing that scared him was the warning on the front page. It basically warned the reader against attempting to sacrifice any living being for an alchemic ritual be it human or not.

There was no reason behind this kind of a warning, only experience.

It included and anecdote as an example

 _This took place in a small town in Ancient Rome._

 _There lived a man named Cassianus Theocritus. He was a Genius Alchemist who had studied under a great master for ten years. After completing his studies under him chose to part his way from his master and instead began to travel from place to place. Before they parted, his master warned him not to stay in one place for a long time and to not advertise his skill in alchemy._

 _Several years later while travelling, he came upon a small town where the land was barren, the people severely sick and the atmosphere smelled of death and despair. The people were on the verge of dying. Cassianus took pity on them and used his alchemical knowledge and slowly began healing the people there. After a couple of years, he managed to solve all of the town's problems._

 _The town was extremely grateful to him and requested him to stay there so that they could repay him. Cassianus who by then used to living in this town agreed. He was given a large residence in the middle of the village where the villagers would flock to him for advice and treatment, soon he became famous as the doctor who could cure anything._

 _One day, He was approached by the Lord of the town whose daughter was very ill. The Lord was desperate begged Cassianus_ _to cure her. Cassianus who couldn't see the man plead agreed to see her but made no promises about curing her._

 _When they reached the Lord's house, Cassianus was immediately ushered to the young girl's room. He immediately began diagnosing her._

 _Within a few minutes, he managed to identify her illness but unfortunately it was incurable._

 _Hearing this, the Lord broke down and began to sob. Cassianus who wanted to help the lord in any way he could, told him about a forbidden ritual that supposedly has the potential to cure any disease._

 _The Lord perked up at that and asked him about the ritual. Cassianus told him that he had to sacrifice a person's life and use the life-force from the person's soul and heal the Lord's daughter. With Cassianus_ 's _permission_ , _the Lord immediately told the guard to fetch the next person who was to be hanged as Cassianus began preparations._

 _Long story short, the ritual cured the Lord's daughter of her ailment but the man whom Cassianus sacrificed was a very evil person. The evil in his soul affected the lord's daughter who began transforming into a beast. The beast killed Cassianus and the Lord after which it escaped to the town and murdered everybody there._

 _Luckily there was a mage passing by who saw the creature ravaging the town. He saw the danger that the creature possessed and vowed to stop it. He fought the creature for two days continuously until the creature died at his hands._

 _While surveying the damage that the fight caused, he came upon the ghost of Cassianus who told the mage his story and requested him to seal the town to prevent anyone from entering here ever again. The mage agreed and buried the town underground and placed a monument containing a stone tablet that told the tale of Cassianus and what happened to the city._

After finishing his Alchemy test, Harry was told that Andrew regained consciousness. Immediately Harry rushed to the hospital wing and saw Andrew who was munching a chocolate frog whose legs were struggling under his grip.

Harry decided to save his questions later during summer and just had a small chat after which he decided to go to his room and sleep.

Harry slept through the end of year feast and woke up the next day at five to meet up with Professor Flitwick who had decided to have a spar with him to gauge his improvement from his first day of his tutoring.

Harry reached the Great hall to see his mother, father and Flitwick waiting for him.

Lily noticed him and pulled him in for a hug followed by James who ruffled his neatly combed hair.

"Good morning" said Harry as he tried to neaten his hair.

Flitwick chucked at that and said "Harry, today morning I had an idea. Instead of me sparring with you, your mother gladly volunteered in my place."

Harry looked at his mother who smiled at him a little too sweetly while his father smiled with some uneasiness showing on his didn't stop to think about his father's uneasiness because he was too busy sweating nervously at the smile that his mother directed towards him as they walked towards the quidditch pitch.

Once they reached there, Harry and Lily positioned themselves on opposite sides of each other as Flitwick erected a golden dome with the help of his father and marked its boundary with a glowing Purple circle.

"Here are the rules. No maiming and do not cross the purple circle. The match starts when you hear a loud bang" said Flitwick. As he moved out of the circle, James gave Harry a thumbs up from outside the circle to which Harry just smiled. His heart still pounding.

As they waited for the signal to begin, Harry took deep breaths to calm himself before he makes any mistakes. Flitwick raised his wand above him and it let out a loud band.

The duel began immediately. Harry was about to fire a spell at Lily, two indigo coloured spells hit Harry on his chest. The effect of the spell was immediate, Harry began dancing. James couldn't hold back his laughter and laughed out loudly.

Flitwick looked at Harry neutrally and gave him a short nod. It seems that his mother was not holding back. Harry negated the effects of the spell using Occlumency. This startled his mother for a second. Harry capitalized on this and sent a spell of his own towards her which hit her causing her hair to grow continuously. Lily who by this time stopped underestimating her son undid the spell and started casting a barrage of spells towards Harry.

Harry moved around a blue coloured spell as it was about to strike him and sent a chain of _stupefy_ , _expelliarmus_ which precisely hit Lily's spells countering them.

This continued for some time. Sometimes Harry had the upper foot but failed to capitalize on it. Sometime Lily would have the upper foot but Harry would soon counter her advantage.

Harry noticed that Lily began to use more dangerous curses to at him. As the duration of the match increased, so did the dangerousness of his mother's spells.

Sirius made comments about his mother's competitive nature many times but Harry never saw evidence of it until today.

Harry deflected a _confringo_ and a _reducto_ coming at him and sent an _Oppugno_ jinx at Lily causing a swarm of conjured ravens to attack her. Lily somehow managed to cancel the spell but took a lot of damage. She paused a second to collect her bearings. Harry took advantage of her moment of weakness and sent a weak fireball at Lily. Lily who by that tie had recovered brandished her wand and a jet of water rushed at Harry with an alarming speed as it cut through the fireball.

Harry stood tall and used his left hand to cast _arresto momentum_ which slowed the movement of the water jet _._

As focused on maintaining the _arresto momentum and_ dodging the incoming spell-fire from Lily, he began moving his wand in a complex pattern. After a few seconds, Harry pointed his wand towards the jet and fired an ice blue coloured spell at the jet of water which began to freeze.

He then performed a slicing motion using his wand and cut the frozen jet two halves and sent both of them towards Lily smirked at this and stopped who split it into multiple needles and banished it towards Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw hundreds of needles rushing towards him. He couldn't send an overpowered fireball at the needles as he enchanted them against melting. He thought of a way to escape this without losing a body part or two.

Suddenly it felt like time slowed down. Harry noticed a glow coming from his hand. The Crescent Moon symbol was glowing. He tuned to his right and saw James running towards him as Flitwick was slowly waving his wand to dismantle the ward.

He turned towards Lily and saw the expression on her face. She looked horrified and began a wand motion to presumably to interfere.

Suddenly as time returned to its normal pace, Harry's eyes widened at this new knowledge invading his mind. He instinctively channeled magic to his left hand. His hand suddenly started glowing an icy blue blue color as he pointed his palm towards the approaching needles.

The ice-needles suddenly stopped in front of Harry who clenched his fist the needles in unison were crushed into a giant ball of ice.

With his cleft fist still clenched, Harry flicked his wand, his fist still pointing towards the ball of ice which was positioned directly in front of Lily.

The ball moved with nearly undetectable speeds and was suddenly appeared in front of Lily. Before Lily could retaliate, Harry opened up his fist and moved his wand in a fast circular motion.

The ball of ice opened it's mouth and ate Lily sort of like Pac-Man eating a pac-dots.

The ball of ice then sealed itself and enclosed Lily in a Prison-ball made of fire resistant ice which became known after the fact that the prison-ball did not melt even after Lily kept casting a continuous stream of fire at it.

Flitwick dismantled the ward and James immediately rushed towards Harry.

Harry suddenly snapped out of his reverie and started swaying. His control over the Prison-ball slipped and it too started falling towards the ground.

James rushed to catch him and successfully prevented his head from impacting the ground. Flitwick acted immediately and slowed down the descent of the ice-prison.

The moment it touched solid ground, the ice prison shattered and some of the shards hit Lily causing shallow cuts. She ignored it and ran towards Harry with Flitwick not far behind.

She cradled his head on her lap as she ran some diagnostic tests as Flitwick restored the battleground back to its former state. The Adrenalin in her body finally wore off and she began to feel the effects of the ice prison and began to shiver. James noticed that and cast a warming charm on her. She looked at him gratefully but was met with a blank stare.

Lily flinched at that stare. James was angry at her. No scratch that, he was furious.

Her decision to spar with Harry cause a fight between her and James the last night. He knew about her tendency to go overboard but she managed to convince him that she could reign it in.

She really wanted to see what Professor Flitwick saw in him that he did not see in her and somehow James suspected that. Lily was jelous of Harry for being one of the few lucky students of Fillius Flitwick.

A few moments later, Harry woke up. Blinking his bleariness away, he saw his mother staring at him with concern. Harry blinked out the bleariness. the next thing he knew, he was being supported by his father.

The group was walking back to the castle with tensed silence. Lily was the first person to speak.

"I am sorry Harry." she said remorsefully " I went overboard. I could have killed you"

Harry looked at her and just nodded. The next to speak was Flitwick.

"So. Wandless magic Harry? You have been holding back in our spars." he said with a teasing smile.

Harry blushed and said "Today was the first time I have actually used it Professor. I was familiar with the theory due to a few books I found at home but this was the first time I could perform it at this scale."

That was actually not entirely true. Harry had known about the existence of wandless magic. He did not know anything about how to use it. He still didn't know how he used it during the spar.

'But I am one step closer and I will learn how to do this by the end of this year!' thought Harry with determination.

The walk back to the castle was still very awkward as James gave Lily sharp looks all the way and Lily shot Harry a look that looked like it was both apologetic and suspicious.

* * *

 **AN: I** **apologize** **for the long delay. The circumstances causing my delay were unavoidable. Anyway as usual read and review. Also any tips on how to improve the fighting scenes are much appreciated :)**

 **P.S. I know that the ending is abrupt but I did not know of any better way to end the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Peverell** **Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no Ownership._**

* * *

Harry was making his way through the crowded hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley towards the end. He stood in front of Garrick Ollivander's shop reminiscing about his last visit. He pushed the door open and entered the tiny shop. He sat on the sole chair in the corner of the shop waiting for Mr. Ollivander. Harry noticed the thin sheen of dust coating practically everything in the shop, many of the shelves were either crooked or were broken.

Harry got up from the chair and moved to the centre of the room. He vanished the dust using an overpowered cleaning charm and then waved his wand in an arc and silently cast the _reparo_ spell. Instantly the slanted shelves straightened, the wands and the wand-cases lying on the floor jumped up. Each wand jumped inside its case which arranged itself on the newly repaired shelf. The crack on the front desks mended itself and the desk soon looked as good as new.

He heard clapping from the back of the store as Mr. Ollivander approached the desk.

"Thank you for a wonderful display of magic Mr. Potter. I must say most of the changes you made were magic resistant." He ran his thin hands over the front desk as he said "The cracks on the desk were present since my grandfather was running this store. I dare say that the wand has fully accepted you as its master, the Peverell blood and magic runs deep in you Mr. Potter."

When Harry heard the word Peverell and he turned towards Mr. Ollivander sharply who had raised his hands in surrender.

"I mean no harm Mr. Potter. I am just a curious old man. I had my suspicions about the Potters and the Peverell but they were confirmed when your wand chose you."

Harry relaxed his wand arm but still looked ready to fire at the slightest hint of deception. Ollivander looked unfazed by the display of hostility displayed by Harry and approached him. When he stood face to face with the young man, he whispered "You are the true Heir of the Peverell that I can see clearly. You have to claim your inheritance. But not now. No. You must wait. You have to claim it before you embark on your journey. No sooner and no later. They will hunt you but you must best them. The fate of the upcoming war rests on your hand Harry Potter. I hope you are ready for this."

After a brief pause, he took a step back and asked "What is it that you came here for Mr. Potter? I don't think you came here to witness the ramblings of an old man."

"A hip wand holster please." Rasped out Harry who was still surprised by Ollivander's earlier statements. He quickly overcame it and made a mental note to have a talk with Sirius about it.

While he was walking, he quickly attacked the holster on his hip and slid his wand inside it. He Quickly popped into Flourish and Blotts to pick up the latest editions of

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _By Newton Scamander_

 _A Wizards's Guide to Cast Spells Efficiently_

 _By Eileen Slater_

and

 _The Survivalist's Guide to Survive_

 _By Richard Cratchett_

As he walked back towards the floo point in Leaky Cauldron he could hear snippets of other people's conversations.

Everybody was talking about a fellow called Lockhart who will be signing his books tomorrow. Harry had no interest in it so he shook his head and proceeded to floo to Potter Cottage.

After what felt like an eternity, Harry was spat out of the floo and slid out of the fireplace with ungracefulness that can only be matched by a certain bubble-gum haired Auror.

"Bloody fireplace." muttered Harry as he dusted himself off. It was a sad thing indeed. Most of the forms of magical transportation hated him. He somehow always manages to land on his arse every single time. Apparently his mother had the same problem because his father and Andrew walk out of the floo with gracefulness only matched by a ballet dancer.

He carefully and slowly climbed the stairs. He was feeling dizzy because of the floo trip. Once he was inside his room, he walked towards his table, placed his purchases on it and promptly fell on his bed and fell asleep

The next day as Harry walked down the stairs to the dining room, he could hear muffled arguments.

"…but mum I've never invited anybody over. I just wanted Ron to come over this summer so that I could spend some time with him outside of school." Said Andrew heatedly.

Lily sighed and placed a hand on her head and said "Andrew! How many times should I tell you, we are still under the modified-fidelus. It is for the best. The more people know about the secret-"

"…. The weaker the ward gets. I know but this is not fair!" said Andrew as he stomped back to his room.

Harry frowned for a second with confusion. Why would the number of people knowing the secret weaken the wards, then it suddenly hit him. The modified Fidelus!

It was a brilliant piece of charms work by his mum. In the ordinary fidelus, the strength of the wards deteriorates if the secret keeper spends too much time inside the wards.

What Lily essentially did was to change it so that the strength of the wards depends on the number of people that know about the secret.

It is a well-tested theory that in order to break a fidelus charm you can either force the secret out of the secret keeper or you can deduce the general location of the dwelling and release a concentrated wave of magic, if the wards are weak enough, they might break under the magical assault.

Hence Lily was reluctant to give Ron the secret to their residence.

As the train started moving, it let out a whistle and a huge puff of steam. Harry was alone in a compartment reading for his N.E.W.T.s that he would be taking at the end of the year.

He was flipping through the book to find his bookmark when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed as he closed the book and slid the door open.

Outside the door was a boy. Well his name was Cedric Diggory, seeker of Hufflepuff house Quidditch team also the heartthrob of most of the girls in Hogwarts.

That was all Harry knew about him.

"Hi, are you Harry Potter?" he asked politely. Harry nodded in confirmation.

Suddenly all the tension in his shoulders drained and he slumped with relief.

"You don't know how long I was searching for you. This came for me along with my Hogwarts letter this year." Said Cedric as he handed Harry a letter.

 _Mr Diggory,_

 _It has been noted that due to your recent injury while playing quidditch, you missed two months of classes including the final examinations. This would indeed set you back by a year if not for special circumstances. You will be writing the exams for your third year during the winter break after you are finished with your third year syllabus. Unfortunately, we couldn't spare any of our staff members to help you catch so you will have to be tutored by students. The tutoring is not mandatory for them. It is voluntary and should they refuse to tutor you I will be forced to demote you back to the third year class. I await your reply with their confirmation before the classes start._

 _The list of students that are approved:_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Signed_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"So, let me summarize your situation here." Said Harry as he looked up from the letter to a very anxious Cedric "Either I approve to tutor you or you are demoted to the third year?"

Cedric just nodded and remained silent unable to say anything else.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair after a few minutes of contemplation he said "Fine, give me a minute I'll hand you the confirmation letter. Meet me at the library on every Saturday and Sunday at around 12:00pm. Inform me of any plans at least a day before the class and I'll try to reschedule."

Cedric thanked Harry profusely as he took the confirmation letter from him.

Harry was eating his dinner as he listened to the students' gossip amongst them. The main story of the gossip was that he and Cedric were together. Also that they were planning to elope and get was another rumour flying about. It was as ridiculious asa the first. According to that rumor, his brother and Ronald missed the train and arrived on a flying car.

Harry did not know what to think about that rumour. The Hogwarts rumour mill was not always accurate. He decided to reserve his judgement until he met his brother until then the only thing that he could do was to eat the food.

* * *

 **This chapter took way longer to finish than I had initially expected. I apologize for my tardiness. I had to write some important exams and then was busy with classes. Anyway this was supposed to be a four thousand word chapter but I was not satisfied with the original chapter's ending so I cut the chapter short.**

 **Changing the subject, I am very late to the party but I wish all of my readers a very Happy New Year. Also, I** **am looking for a beta to edit all of the chapters that I have put up and also for any of the future chapters.**

 **Interested members can PM me.**

 **P** **eople with good grammar and don't mind a little bit of fact checking here and there should apply.**

 **As always Reviews are welcome. Flames will be ignored.**

 **~Until next time**

 **:)  
**

* * *

 **16th March 2017**

 **First Major overhaul of the story.**

 **of minor grammatiacal errors in various chapters**

 **2\. Complete change of Major Plot Point in chapter 7. _The way I tried to depict alchemy would be self-contradictory and full of holes as the story would progress so I removed it and introduced wandless and elemental magic. Please read the chapter for further details._**

 ** _3\. I have almost finished the next chapter and will post it soon._**

 ** _4\. I really need a beta who would help me correct my grammatical and spelling errors for past and future chapters. Anybody interested can DM me._**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Peverell Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story. It is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership to Harry Potter in any form whatsoever._**

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office with a huge smile on his face.

When Minerva told him about Cedric Diggory's situation, his first instinct was to approve his application for self-study instead of appointing him a tutor. He paused with his quill inches above the paper, It was this inexplicable feeling he had that this situation could be handled in a much more efficient way. One that would take care of two of his problems at once. Then it clicked. He could use this opportunity to "convince" Mr. Potter to teach Mr. Diggory. Albus knew that once these lads get to know each other, they would become good friends.

He discarded the parchment and pulled out a new one from one of the many drawers in his desk.

"What is he doing now?" whispered one of the ex-headmaster portrait to the one next to it.

"I don't know. Nevertheless, I hope it works out well. He is a good man. A little misguided but he means well." Said the second portrait

'Now the only problem is to make sure that Harry does not refuse to tutor Mr. Diggory….Think Albus, think!' thought Dumbledore as he absently scratched his beard.

 **Present Day**

Albus was beaming at the young man standing in front of him. His ploy worked brilliantly.

From his investigations, he realised that Mr. Potter never refused to help anybody. He wanted to send the request through his office but that would not help the relationship that he would want the boys to build, so he made sure that Mr. Diggory requested for his help personally instead of the request going through his office. However, what pleased him more was that the perceptive young man had somehow figured this out.

Albus raised his hands sheepishly as the glare directed towards him intensified.

"I do not like to be played with Headmaster." Said Harry as he glared towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled genially and said "Mr Potter, I understand but I don't think you would have accepted the request if it was not from Mr Diggory."

Harry frowned at that. Dumbledore was right. It would have been easier to write a rejection letter rather than doing it in person.

Albus leaned forward, he looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I wanted to tutor Mr. Diggory but your parents sent me an owl complaining to me about the fact that you did not have any good friends in Hogwarts. I thought that this could solve both the problems. If you are reluctant to do this, I am sure Mr. Diggory will understand."

"Of course they are" Harry said with some venom in his voice.

Albus visibly frowned at that and said, "What do you mean by Harry? They are your parents. They are concerned for your wellbeing."

Harry shook his head and said, "It's nothing Headmaster. I'll start planning for the tutoring sessions."

With he got up and walked out of the door leaving a very concerned Albus Dumbledore behind him

Flitwick, for the first time since he began tutoring Harry, was disappointed in his performance. Harry sent spell after spell at him without any finesse or skill. Flitwick lazily battered them away, stared directly at Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry's frustrations grew at this and he began to become sloppier.

Finally, Flitwick had enough and sent a **knockback jinx** towards Harry, if Harry was thinking clearly, he would have used a **protego** but for some reason he tried to deflect it.

The reason for the shield is that the **knockback jinx** is one of the few spells that cannot be deflected. Harry would have remembered that if he were thinking straight.

The spell, true to its name knocked Harry to the ground with his arms to either of his sides. The dizziness that he was experiencing was a testament to the power of the spell. Harry did not expect himself to fall for such an obvious trap. Harry tried to get up but Flitwick sent another **knockback jinx**. The spell hit him in his stomach and sent him flying a few feet in the air. Harry landed with a thud and stopped moving, even though he was conscious.

"Get up" hissed Flitwick as he narrowed his eyes at his defeated student. As Harry struggled to stand up, Flitwick continued, "If you want survive in this fight Mr. Potter, I suggest you start thinking straight. Whatever caused you to be this distracted during our spar should be secondary. Your primary objective is to defend. Now Harry, fight me as if your life depends on it!" said Flitwick coldly.

Harry was surprised at Professor Flitwick's tone. The coldness in the tone of the normally jovial professor would put Snape to shame.

'Get your head back in the game Potter. We have worked too hard to loose easily right now.' Thought Harry desperately as he readied his wand.

Without any warning Flitwick sent a flock of vultures towards Harry who knocked them back with a jinx. Flitwick looked pleased and began his assault.

Spells of varying colour and speed were flying in between the talented magicians. Harry who had a renewed sense of vigour was fighting back twice as hard. Flitwick was surprised by the amount of stamina that Harry had. Even though he was injured, he still kept up with him.

However, he did not have time to contemplate any further because the spell chain that Harry sent towards him was approaching him very fast. Flitwick was not fazed by this. He easily deflected the first spell into the path of the second causing both of them to collide and nullify each other. He then deflected the third one towards the sky and sent the fourth one back at Harry along with a spell chain of his own.

Harry's grip on the deathstick tightened even more as the spells sped towards him. As he began defending against the spells Flitwick sent at him, Flitwick prepared himself for his next spell.

As Harry shielded against the final bone-breaker, there was a massive surge of magic from behind him. Harry turned to see a whip made out of lava rushing towards him with great speed. Harry jumped back as he tried to avoid the whip but his exhaustion caught up with him and he stumbled.

Flitwick tied to capitalize on this mistake, adjusted the course of the whip so that it would hit Harry.

Harry saw the change in the trajectory of the whip and frantically thought of any spell he could use to defend against the whip.

'I can't use **protego** for physical projectiles and in this state, I can't conjure something in its way to prevent it from hitting me. I can think of only one way and honestly speaking, it's very risky. I cannot believe that Professor Flitwick has forced me to resort to this."

The whip was about to strike Harry who calmly extended his left hand and caught the whip.

Flitwick was so surprised by the act that he was unable to react in time when Harry disarmed him using his wand in his right hand.

This snapped Flitwick out of his stupor. "Well done Harry!" said Flitwick as picked up his wand. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Harry, who was lying down was not moving.

After rushing towards him and performing a basic diagnostic charm, Flitwick arrived to the conclusion that he passed out due to exhaustion.

'Curious' thought Flitwick as he saw steam emanate from Harry's left Hand as he was being levitated to the hospital wing.

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing with Flitwick next to him. Flitwick noticed him wake up and said with a smile "Very good Harry. You did well. At first I was afraid that you would not let go of whatever was bothering you and would perform poorly but you proved me wrong. You deserved the win. And the lovely Madam Pomfrey has instructed me to tell you that you must not use magic heavy spells for the next two days while you are recovering and also that your left arm is still tender but the pain will go in a few hours after which the bandages can be removed. Now I must go teach my classes. Take care Harry."

Harry who was too tired to speak just nodded. Flitwick smiled at that, jumped down from his seat next to Harry's bed and walked out of the room

Two days later, Harry was warming up near the quidditch pitch while Flitwick, who had asked Harry to meet him, was walking towards him with a group of students walking behind him. He instructed them to perform some basic warm up exercises and then to assemble back in front of them after warming up.

After he gave his instructions to the students, he walked towards Harry who was firing spells at the practice dummy.

"You must be wondering about today's lesson then." said Flitwick as he began firing spells at the practice dummy next to Harry's.

"Harry, I will be teaching you something important today. Today's lesson will be about fighting multiple opponents. What should you do when you have multiple wands trained at you? It is not the same as fighting a single opponent. I am passing down to you a technique that my master taught me first. You will be the first student that I would be teaching this technique to. I have not taught it to anybody else. It took me a few years to master it so do not be upset if you can't do it at first." said Flitwick as he repaired the damages he caused on his dummy.

"The technique is simple enough in theory but harder to execute. It can be achieved if you are good at occulmency. In theory you have to clear your mind and concentrate only on your surroundings. Let your mind absorb it and let your instincts take care of the fighting. I admit it will take time to successfully execute this but once you become proficient in this, you will notice drastic improvement even when you are dueling somebody one-on-one." said Flitwick as he observed the warmup of the group of students.

Soon the group finished warming up and assembled in front of Harry and Flitwick.

Looking at the gathered Students, Flitwick said with a mischievous smile "Okay students, you are here to help me. Now all you have to do is cast the stunning spell at Harry, who will try to defend against it. Whoever hits him with one will get an extra three marks in their next assignment… And Harry, no dodging."

* * *

 **I am sorry for the late chapter. My laptop crashed and somehow I managed to salvage the chapters. Anyway the Chamber of Secrets saga will take around 6-7 chapters more after which the story will get exciting.**

 **As usual please read and review. If you have a query, spot a mistake, continuity errors or editing issues please send me a PM.**

 **~~HoO**

 **P.S. I have updated quite a few of the older chapters. So if you don't understand anything, please I would urge you to read the story from the beginning. If the doubt still persists then send me a PM.**

 **P.P.S. I have edited as many spelling and grammar mistakes as I could. Still in need of a beta reader. Please PM me if you are interested.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Peverell Descendant**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** ** _I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story. It is related to the works of J.K. Rowling. I claim no ownership to Harry Potter in any form whatsoever._**

* * *

After a beat-down in the morning session, Harry had a throbbing headache because of exposure to the stunning spell multiple times. Harry was climbing the staircase to Ravenclaw Tower while he rubbed his forehead trying to relieve some of the ache, he thought back to this session with Professor Flitwick.

This session was particularly taxing both physically and mentally.

 _Flashback_

 _He was pelted with multiple stunning spells. He was managing to defend against the group with some difficulty._

 _While he was deflecting the spells, clearing his mind was one of the last things he wanted to do. While in the middle of a vicious onslaught by a particularly nasty group of Slytherin boys, Harry realised the point of the exercise. If he could clear his mind now then he could clear his mind anytime he wanted to and so he began to relax his body and mind a little trying to clear his mind a little by little._

 _It wasn't easy to do but then suddenly it felt like time slowed down. He somehow managed to efficiently track and predict the path of each individual spell cast by everybody in the crowd and managed to deflect them right back to the casters and knock them out._

 _After the last body hit the ground, time started to move normally. Harry blinked a few times trying to shake out the dizziness._

 _He heard clapping behind him and turned around to see Flitwick standing with a big smile on his face._

 _"_ _Most impressive Harry, I am surprised at not being surprised by how fast you learn something new. Now let's try replicating what you did but this time I'll be joining them too." Said Flitwick with giddiness evident in his tone._

 _End Flashback_

That was when he started to take a beating. At one point of time the other students stopped firing spells at him and began observing the duel between Harry and Flitwick.

That evening, everybody in Hogwarts found out about Flitwick and Harry's private lessons. This elicited mixed reactions from the student body but that was soon overshadowed by the howler sent to Ron Weasley by his mother. While everyone's attention was focused on the howler, Harry's attention was solely on the Potter family owl, Hardwing that delivered Andrew a letter from James and Lily.

Andrew's face lost its colour as he read the letter. Evidently he was being punished by Lily and James. Harry was curious enough to ponder on it but not curious enough to actually ask him.

The next few days were very frustrating for Harry. Harry continued to practice the technique that Flitwick taught him that he unofficially dubbed 'Hyper Awareness'. Flitwick was also teaching him ways to harness it to its full potential without any side effects.

The problem with 'hyper awareness' was that using this for more than a few minutes will cause headache and dizziness. Continuous use of this technique for days would cause permanent brain damage due to information overload. To counteract this, Flitwick was teaching him a "sense" of awareness of danger. This could be used to become 'hyper aware' automatically instead of being 'hyper aware' all the time. This did not have any particular set of training exercises that Harry has to follow. According to Flitwick this would be achieved in due time as he continued practicing it.

 _"_ _Come... come to me... Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you..._ _"_

Harry heard a voice that was chilling right to the bones as he was studying in the library. He immediately dropped the book he was reading with a loud 'thud' much to the dismay of Madam Pince who began to glare at Harry as hurried out of the library.

He was unable to find the source of the voice but Harry was sure that he would never forget it in his life. He turned back and began jogging towards the library intending to apologise and make up to Madam Pince for dropping the antique tome.

It had been a week since Harry had heard the voice. He hadn't heard it again. Harry wanted to mention it to Professor Flitwick but outside of their practices, he was unavailable to talk to Harry.

Harry had finally managed to produce a rudimentary 'Bubble of Awareness'. Harry was able to sense a spell that Professor Flitwick had sent towards him was blindfolded but he was unable to move fast enough to stop it from hitting him. Flitwick was astonished he had never seen such progress at such an astonishing rate. Since it was a Saturday, Flitwick gave him the day off.

 _"_ _Come... come to me... Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you.. .Let me kill you.._ _."_

Harry woke with a gasp as he jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor. It was cold and hard but Harry didn't care. He sat up straight and cast _tempus_.

00:30

Sunday, 14 September

Harry rubbed his eyes as he climbed up on the bed and tried to go back to sleep but his mind kept replaying the sentence in his mind

There was a blaze of fire and Aetheria emerged out of it trilling happily. Harry who was feeling down felt a warmth that travelled from his toes and spread to his body. He smiled at her as she flew around him and perched on his lap.

 _'_ _Welcome back Aetheria. How was your trip to the Himalayas? I hope the meeting with your brethren went well?'_ Asked Harry as he stroked her wings.

 _'_ _The meeting did not go as planned. A garrison of druids managed to learn about the meeting and interrupted us. We were attacked. Many of us managed to escape but not without any scratches. I sustained grievous injuries and was unable to return. Thankfully I was nursed back to health by my friends and was able to come back. I still have not recovered completely but I came as soon as I could because I felt the presence of the Serpent King near you a few weeks ago. Even when I was leagues away from you I could feel the strength of its presence. It frightened me. I tried to come to you then but was unable to muster the strength to do so. This serpent may very well be the King of the Kings undoubtedly the most powerful one that I have ever sensed .We will talk about this in detail some time later right now l need some time to rest and recuperate. Do not tell anyone anything till I say so.'_ Finished Aetheria as she few towards her perch and immediately caught fire and was reduced to ashes near the perch.

Harry scooped out the young phoenix out of the ashes, placed it on a small pillow near the perch and collected the ashes in a vial which he carefully placed in his trunk. He tried to sleep but sleep eluded him leaving him no choice but to begin the day a little earlier than expected.

In the upcoming weeks, Harry was busy applying for his N.E.W.T.s but he never forgot the warning that Aetheria gave him. He still couldn't talk to her as she went though her burning days were becoming very frequent.

He did not make much of headway in terms of the 'Bubble of Awareness'. He still couldn't sense the spell fast enough to counter it.

After a particularly taxing morning, Harry was walking back to his common room when he was ambushed by his brother and his ginger haired friend, Ron.

"Harry! How are you? I never got to meet you these past few weeks." He asked with a smile.

"I am fine Andrew. Shouldn't you three supposed to be in class?" asked Harry.

"Nah! Lockhart was trying to enact a scene from his second book with the help of a few students. We sneaked out when we were sure no one was looking." Said Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow at that and said "What about the girl? Hermione. I doubt that she wouldn't notice that you were missing. "

Andrew and Ron exchanged grins at this and Ron said "Well, she was too busy being the damsel in distress in Wagga Wagga Werewolf to notice us in the room. He asked Andrew to act the part of the werewolf but when Andrew used a spell to mimic the mimic the appearance of a werewolf, he pissed his trousers and excused him from the duty" Ron and Andrew 'high fived' each other after Ron finished with his tale.

"So what do you two want?" asked Harry as he continued to walk to the kitchen.

"We were feeling bored and wanted to do something fun. Ron said that you seemed fun and I hadn't talked to you in a while so here we are." Said Andrew as he followed Harry while Ron nodded along.

"Fine, I'll show you something interesting, follow me" said Harry as he hurried past a group of students and climbed up a staircase that detached itself from the corridor and floated towards another. They soon made their way to the corridor leading to the Great Hall but chose not to enter it. Harry stroked the hair of the painting of a regal looking woman that smiled brightly at him as she swung open.

Ron and Andrew looked at each other with surprise as they walked through the open painting. It still was surprising to discover secret passages in the castle. They exited the passages and found themselves in front of a corridor which had a painting of a fruit bowl on the wall on their left. Harry approached the paining and tickled the pear which squirmed and turned into a doorknob that he used to unlock the door. The three boys were immediately hounded by the House Elves in there asking for their orders.

* * *

 **I apologize for my delay, my laptop which had all the planning and materials for this story crashed and I was unable to recover the data so I had to write this chapter from scratch. Hopefully i can deliver the next chapter quicker than i delivered this one.**

 **Anyway, please read and review**

 **~HoO**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Peverell Descendent**

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER_** ** _: I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story. It is related to the works of J.K. Rowling but I claim no ownership to Harry Potter in any form whatsoever._**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Harry heard the mysterious voice. Harry still feels uneasy at his reaction to the voice last time he encountered it. He had been doing some research about killer serpents and the king of all serpents, the basilisk in order to be prepared the next time he encounters it. The Basilisk, as it turns out was a more fearsome beast than he had imagined.

 _According to history, the last recorded Basilisk was four hundred years ago in India where a local wizard was controlling it to try and take over the lands of the neighbouring kingdoms Though the wizard was not very powerful because of his command of the serpent, he was deemed a threat. It took 75 trained wizards to subdue it and ultimately kill the beast and its master. But the death toll was high. Out of the 75, only 5 survived, many of them dying in the first few minutes of the fight after they looked the serpent in its eye. In the coming centuries, the invention of the **Conjunctivitis Curse** would have made the fight easier but still due to the keen sense of smell the death toll would have been as high. This incident led to the knowledge of breeding of a basilisk suppressed in India by the Erstwhile Magical Government of India and it was made a taboo to even try to do so. When the British took over India, the sages and their disciples, in order to escape prosecution by their British magical counterparts moved to the Himalayas and escaped with most of the lost rituals and spell including the steps involved in breeding and hatching a basilisk egg with them. It is said that they still live in the Himalayas to this day. Many magical expeditions which have tried to locate them have ended in failure. Even though an independent Magical Government of India has been re-established but it doesn't look like the sages are returning anytime soon._

-An Encyclopaedia of Magical Serpents

* * *

This had occupied Harry's thoughts for the past few weeks. When he was not training under Flitwick or studying for his N.E.W.T.s Harry scoured the library for books on combating the basilisk, he already knew the conjunctivitis curse but he hasn't mastered it yet. Unlike masters of this spell who could affect the creature by hitting it anywhere on its body, he has to hit the eye directly for it to affect the creature, which would be very troublesome in case of a basilisk. Harry decided to continue practising the spell meanwhile, he has to keep searching for alternate means to combat the Basilisk.

While all of this was going on, Flitwick had been training Harry trying to improve his reaction time while Harry was in Hyperawareness, trying to increase his speed of spell-casting and spell-deflection, trying to increase the speed at which his mind processed his surroundings for efficient planning, strategy and ultimately a good counter-attack if needed. It was gruelling but Flitwick assured him that it would all be worth it in the future.

He and Cedric were becoming fast friends too. Harry could never make friends easily but Cedric was an easy-going person who was interested in Harry and not in his brother which was a first for Harry. Harry initially was closed off to him and maintained a purely professional relationship at first but after a few weeks of interaction between both of them, Harry found his first friend in Cedric.

It was true the other way around too. Sure Cedric was friendly to a lot of people in Hogwarts, but Harry was the first person he could genuinely consider as a friend.

It had been a week since Aetheria returned. She was getting antsy in his room in the Ravenclaw tower because of which she started to take late night flights in the Forbidden Forest. This lead to a rumour about a white phoenix in the Forbidden Forest which was followed by unsuccessful late night treks by many student groups trying to get a glimpse of her.

It was Halloween; Harry was sitting with Cedric in the Ravenclaw table. He had been animatedly talking for the past few minutes but Harry was barely paying attention to him.

"...and I fell on my arse. This was the first time I was travelling by an international Portkey. Anyway long story short we met up with the representation of the Magical Government of Nigeria who were very accommodating of us. While father talked business I managed to get a behind the scenes tour of the magical reserve! It was…." Cedric continued talking but Harry had already droned him out.

 _"…rip… tear… kill…"_

It was faint but it still it caused a chill to travel down his spine. Harry immediately let go of the spoon which landed on the tart with a splat. Cedric shot Harry a puzzling look as he whipped his head around trying to identify the source of the voice.

 _"…soo hungry… for so long…"_

Harry got up from his seat and walked out of the hall at a brisk pace followed by Cedric who was trying to keep up with him. As he exited the hall, he could hear the end of the feast announcements. Harry paid no heed to it as he ran towards the source of the voice.

 _"…kill… time to kill…"_

Harry identified the source of the voice and was about to confront it when he heard a shout from behind him. Cedric who had been following him slipped on the stairs and had broken his ankle. Harry rushed down the stairs and offered the boy some support as he tried to get up.

 _"…I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_

The voice was close. It was on the floor up the stairs. Aetheria appeared above them in a burst of flame and let out a trill. Both Harry and Cedric felt a sense of unease and discomfort. Harry acted quickly and readied his wand from his holster, as he unsheathed his wand, his grip on Cedric faltered who slid off his shoulder with a muted yelp and landed on the floor with a crunch. He suppressed a pained wail as he squirmed around on the floor but nobody paid any attention to him. After a few minutes of silence, Harry heard the sound of stone grinding on stone and a faint sound of a large lock clicking into place. Immediately the sense of unease drained out of him and he visibly relaxed even though his wand was still trained at the corridor on top of the stairs.

Aetheria landed on Cedric's leg who by then had stopped squirming and was busy admiring the beautiful avian in front of him. Harry sheathed his wand in his holster and approached the fallen boy. Aetheria lowered her head towards his wound and cried a few tears. The wound started smoking and after a few seconds, the ankle was as good as new.

Harry cast an **Episkey** on his back. There was a groan of satisfaction by the downed Hufflepuff as he helped himself up. Before Cedric could ask anything Harry whispered "Later".

Aetheria gave Harry a look which said 'We shall soon have words' and disappeared in a burst of flame narrowly missing the crowd of students exiting the hall after dinner. Harry and Cedric mingled in with the crowd and walked up the stairs.

On the floor as they followed the path into a deserted passage. Many of the students noticed the presence of Andrew, Ron, and Hermione who were standing in front of a wall. Harry noticed something shining on the wall. As the group approached it, Harry realized that the shine was coming out of the words daubed on the wall a foot above the ground between two windows. It was shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches which accentuated the sinister nature of the message.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HAIR, BEWARE

And hanging from the torch bracket casting a shadow on the floor below was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

Evidently, somebody else had noticed the cat and the message and let out a shrill scream. This caused an inrush of students towards the water. Many of the people who approached the message almost slipped due to a large puddle of water on the floor.

As the group moved towards the puddle, Harry's trousers were beginning to get wet due to the splashing of the water underneath. Harry pointed his wand towards the puddle and moved it in a circular motion, the tip of his wand began to glow a turquoise colour. Harry flicked his wand towards the bathroom and immediately the water crawled towards the bathroom and fell into a nearby drain hole and disappearing into the plumbing.

Many of the students looked at him thankfully but a majority of the attention was diverted when shouts were heard near the wall. Andrew and Filch were arguing while Ron and Hermione defended him. Harry pushed his way to the front of the group to see what was going on.

Filch's face had turned red with anger as he pointed his finger at Andrew and shouted "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS POTTER. I WILL STRING YOU BY YOUR THUMBS AND …"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore.

"You will do no such thing, Argus." He glanced at the cat hanging from the torch bracket and the writing on the wall. His eyes widening momentarily "As for Mrs. Norris, she is not dead but merely petrified. Someone send for Madame Pomfrey. I'm afraid her services will be needed."

"Ah! Thought so!" said Lockhart as he stroked the fur on Mrs. Norris' head "So unlucky I wasn't here. I knew just the counter curse that would have spared her. Very nasty curse this. This might be the work of an intruder Professor, we might have a breach in the castle wards. I, of course, am available if you want help in reinforcing them." This caused more panic among the gathered students whose were talking amongst each other in a panic. Filch began to look around with narrowed eyes trying to detect the mystery intruder in the castle.

Albus gave him a pointed look that shut him up. "Firstly let me assure you that the castle wards are as strong as they can be. This situation will be investigated thoroughly. For now all students please proceed to your respective dormitories... except you three." Said Dumbledore pointing at Andrew, Ron and Hermione. "There's nothing to see here. The situation is being handled."

As the group dispersed, Andrew, Ron and Hermione were escorted away by Dumbledore as Lockhart and McGonagall followed them. Madam Pomfrey who had arrived on the scene by then levitated the cat out of the torch bracket and started walking towards the Hospital wing while Filch followed her.

As the crowd dispersed, only Cedric remained. Harry looked at him and took a deep calming breath.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **Well before I begin I would like to wish a belated Happy New Year to all of my readers. For the past few months, I have been neglecting this story in favour of my academics. It was a tough few months for me but now I'm ready to get back into it so expect faster updates and revised chapters for better grammar and correcting factual errors (If any).**

 **As usual please read and review!**

 **~HoO**

 **P.S. Little bit of edits and some dialogue here and there. For people asking me to add dialogue, The next chapter will be pretty dialogue heavy.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Peverell Descendent**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Harbinger of Order do not own Harry Potter and the following story. It is related to the works of J.K. Rowling but I claim no ownership to Harry Potter in any form whatsoever.**

* * *

Before Cedric could utter a single word, Harry grabbed him and pulled him towards the end of the hallway in front of a wall. Harry pointed his wand at it and uttered **locus occulo** while he quickly moved his wand in a counter-clockwise motion which left a faint trail of blue light as it moved.

The surface of the wall rippled imperceptibly and then settled down. A small satisfied smile adorned Harry's mouth as he walked towards the wall and then into it.

Cedric looked shocked for a moment but shook it away quickly and hesitantly walked into the wall.

The change of scenery was abrupt.

One second you're in the spacious halls of a historic castle and the next you are in a pitch black room. The entrance to the room was glowing a faint shade of blue which was not powerful enough to light the room but enough to not lose track of it.

 **Lumos** uttered Cedric and the tip of his wand lit up. He couldn't see the end of the room but he could make out the form of Harry standing in front of him.

"I believe you have some questions for me?" asked Harry casually.

Cedric opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. A few minutes ago he had a myriad of questions to ask Harry but now he couldn't remember any of them. As he looked around trying to discern any particular characteristics of the room, he asked: "Where are we?"

"Well, nowhere and everywhere" answered Harry "We are standing in what I like to call my personal dimension. I have theories to explain this but nothing conclusive. All I can say for sure is that I control everything in here."

Harry shot him a smile and looked up, Cedric mimicked the action and saw a ball of fire floating above them. The wind speed in the room slowly increased until Cedric struggled to keep his footing and then it settled down abruptly.

"I can also vary the temperature, the season and also the scenery."

"What happened out there?"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "That will be a little difficult to explain."

"Try," said Cedric taking a calming breath.

Harry took a deep breath.

"I am a Parselmouth. I can speak to snakes and understand them. I don't know how. Today during the feast, I heard a voice. A voice that I had heard only once before. A voice which was confirmed to be coming from a basilisk present in this school by Aetheria. I acted on my impulses and rushed to confront it without a plan or any sort of backup. I acted like a Gryffindor today and put both our lives in danger I am truly sorry for that." said Harry apologetically. "That will not happen again. "After I finish talking to you, I am going to Dumbledore's office and I'll explain everything to him and leave the rest in his hands."

There was a moment of silence here Harry shuffled his legs nervously as Cedric scrutinised him.

"…Final question, who exactly is Aetheria?"

"She is my familiar, a Royal Phoenix." Replied Harry.

Cedric nodded with a humorous smile "Of course. How silly of me."

He turned around and walked out of the "hidden room" and entered Hogwarts. Harry came out, turned around and gestured in a clockwise motion with his wand. The wall rippled again presumably became solid again. Harry said goodbye to Cedric as he jogged towards the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Could you please inform the Headmaster that Harry Potter is here to meet him," said Harry to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. He waited for some time waiting for the passageway to open to no avail.

Harry scratched his head trying to think of a way to get in. an idea struck him. He looked around trying to see if anybody is present in the hallway after which he unsheathed his wand from its holster and was about to cast an overpowered strong unlocking charm but stopped when it began shouting "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait!"

An alarmed voice called out to him from the end of the corridor. "Mr Potter, what are you doing near the headmaster's office?"

The Gargoyle looked smug as Harry nervously turned towards McGonagall.

"Good Evening Professor. How are you?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she gave him the "stare".

Before she could say anything the Gargoyle opened up and out stepped Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah! What do we have here? Here I was sneaking out for a quick snack. Alas! I have been caught. Well, I assume both of you came here to meet me. Please let's talk in my office." He said as he started climbing the stairs.

Harry waited for McGonagall to begin ascending the stairs and then entered the stairway. He waited outside the office as Professor McGonagall finished her business with the headmaster. As she descended the stairs, she gave one last "stare" to Harry who gave her a sheepish look in return.

"So Harry what can I do for you?" said Dumbledore as he motioned for Harry to take a seat.

* * *

"It's ready sir. Our agent has established herself in the ministry and will inform us if anything about a new Peverell heir resurfacing."

"Good. We know that her loyalty is unquestionable but still keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't slip up." replied a sinister voice.

He leaned into a thinking position and removed the mask adorning his face. The man would have looked handsome if not for the multitude of scars covering his face and under the moonlight, this face looked even more terrifying. His eyes, icy blue – almost white eyes that burned with an intensity that was almost unnatural were narrowed into slits.

'For hundreds of years, I have been patient. I can remain patient for a few more. Time is not an issue for me. My continued existence is proof of the continuation of your cursed bloodline.' he thought with a sinister smile 'Finally when all of you bastards are dead will I have my peace.'

Vengeance he called himself. He has nothing left in his life anymore except for his revenge against the family that ruined his life and he will do anything to have it.

It was a lifetime ago when he along with like-minded heads of four other families formed a group to eliminate the Peverell. Since he was the head of the most powerful family in the alliance so he acted as the de facto leader.

 _The day of the attack was chaotic. Nothing went according to plan until the blasted Gaunt arrived. He along with the bastard managed to nullify the protections around the house. He ignored the destruction around him trying to locate his target. The residence of Edmund Peverell, Lord Peverell. By the time he managed to locate him, the French bint managed to kill him robbing him of the chance._

 _He wanted to wipe the smirk off the face of that blasted woman as she walked out of the room with spoils from their battle, the head of Edmund Peverell. A few feet from him lay the body of his daughter Iolanthe Peverell._

 _'No! No! NO! she was not supposed to die! I had explicitly ordered her to be spared!' he_ though _frantically as he rushed towards the body. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sat down and stared at Iolanthe's lifeless eyes._

 _He cradled her head in his lap and in a moment of weakness he bent down to kiss her forehead. The moment his lips touched her forehead, the body of the girl turned to gas and entered his body through his nose._

 _His body immediately started spasming as he fell to the ground. His body felt like he was taking bath in the draught of pain._

 _In spite of his frantic struggles, the pain did not lessen. He tried to get up but in his weakened state, he stumbled. He winced in pain as his head hit the ground painfully, again. Aleksander finally realised the futility of his struggle and closed his eyes in resignation expecting the sweet embrace of death but instead, he found himself in an unknown location. It was a very dark place. Before he could do anything a point-sized light suddenly appeared in front of him and began to glow intensely and expand. He instinctively averted his eyes. The light faded slowly and in front of him, standing in between him and the inky blackness glowed an apparition of Edmund Peverell. Eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. He had adorned an expression so furious that Aleksander for the first time in his life felt fear._

 _"Your betrayal hurt the most Aleksander." said the apparition softly. Aleksander opened his mouth trying to defend himself but seeing the betrayed expression on the face of his one-time friend rendered him mute. "You were my friend! We broke bread together. Mourned our losses together. You were the godfather of Iolanthe for Merlin's sake! I expected it of the Gaunt bastard. Hell, I prepared for it but I couldn't even think about you betraying me. The moment they breached the outer wards, I knew. I knew that you were involved in the attack-"_

 _"I did what I had to do to avenge my family Ed. It was your inaction that let the culprits escape justice." Shouted Aleksander who suddenly had regained his voice._

 _The apparition's anger melted away. It looked at him with something akin to pity._

 _"Al. What happened in Sequent Ally was tragic but I couldn't do anything about it. I did what I could. There are some lines even I cannot cross. Bringing a sentient being back to life is impossible." Replied the apparition in a sorrowful voice._

 _"Liar! Don't you remember us sneaking into your family library late in the night? I too have read the texts about some advance necromancy rituals that could do the trick but instead, you burnt the bodies to prevent that from ever happening! At that moment when you burnt the bodies, my brother, Edmund Peverell died and a demon took his place. A demon who had to feel like I did that day when my world came crashing around me. But unlike you, I am a reasonable man. I would have taken in Iolanthe and would have raised her as my daughter." Said Aleksander passionately._

 _Hah! Just like your daughter. I am dead, old friend. No need to lie to me. You need access to the Peverell family Library and without Peverell blood, the Library door would never budge for you. Even if you try for all eternity. You sicken me. Instead of mourning for your son and wife and letting go of the pain, you chose to inflict it on others to make yourself feel better. So with as much satisfaction as a ghost can have I tell you this- while I drew my last breath, I sacrificed my soul and cast the Curse of Lyssa on the person responsible for this massacre-you. You will suffer the wrath of a Peverell for an eternity until my kin takes mercy on you and ends your pathetic life even then you won't meet death. You'll just cease to exist."_

 _With that, the apparition faded into nothingness and the surrounding faded back into the place where the final head of the Peverell was killed. Aleksander stood up with some difficulty and began limping out to the battlefield. It was time to divide the spoils._

 _'Merlin Ed. You tormented me when you were alive and you continue to torment me after death.' thought Aleksander wryly. 'This is the first time I have respected any of your action since the day. If only you had listened to me that day, all of this would have been unavoidable.'_

 _Aleksander limped out of the room, completely forgetting about Iolanthe Peverell who by then was safely hidden amongst the Potter household._

For centuries now he felt the pain of hunger without being able to eat anything, to sleep but unable to fall asleep. It would have driven him nuts if not for the fact that his mind stayed sharp throughout the process. This led to him being more irritable and prone to anger fits.

After a few centuries of research, he came upon a text that postulated that if he manages to kill a member of the family and used the Blood in the ritual Sacrifice for Ambrosia then there are chances of producing the mythical ambrosia which would not only lift your curse but also grant him true immortality.

"Soon young Peverell you'll be in my grasp and then I shall be free of this torment," he whispered ominously to the dark room.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was distressed. This was nothing new for the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He constantly worried about the wellbeing of everyone around him, after a few wrong choices in his youth which had far-reaching consequences, he felt that he owed it to the Wizarding World to look after it and protect it from more harm.

This was not going to be easy due to the second biggest mistake of his life- Tom Marvolo Riddle or known nowadays as Lord Voldemort, the most powerful dark lord in the past century.

Right now he was more worried about Hogwarts. The presence of the Basilisk complicates things.

When young Harry told him about the presence of a basilisk in the castle, he was inclined not to believe him until his beautiful familiar appeared in the room in a ball of fire.

It did not take long for the two of them to convince Albus. It did help that Fawkes also began to help them once he and Aetheria had a small talk.

As he paced around in his office, Albus thought 'This complicates matters. As I suspected the animal responsible for the attacks that happened the first time was not an Acromantula. And I believe that my suspicions too were right. It was Tom who was responsible and not Rubeus. Now the question that remains is that how could such a big serpent move around in the school?'

He contemplated on the issue as he unwrapped a lemon drop and popped one in his mouth.

He buys these sour treats by the sack because he pops one every time he worries about an issue and by the end of the month Albus usually consumes what is supposed to be a yearly supply.

It was fortunate that when he was a child he won the lifetime supply contest that was advertised in the daily prophet or else his spending on Lemon drops would have bankrupted him by now. Even the company that makes Lemon Drops benefit from this arrangement. When children find out that Lemon Drops are Albus Dumbledore's favourite type of candy, their supplies fly off the store shelves.

Albus could hear the rumble of thunder in the background indicating the beginning of a storm.

'I just hope we are strong enough to weather the coming storm.' Thought Albus as he sighed wearily.

He turned towards Fawkes and said "Old friend, I must wish you goodnight, I fear if I delay my sleep any longer then I fear will not wake in time to help Fillius train young Harry in exchange for his help in protecting the castle. If what he says is true…. that he is a Parselmouth then he will no doubt get involved in this mess in one way or another."

Dumbledore waved his wand as he exited his office which dimmed the lights to an intensity comfortable enough for the Phoenix to rest on his perch.

Fawkes crooned back tiredly as Dumbledore closed the door of his office with a goodnight to the bird.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Whenever it's necessary, I will include a historical titbit about certain places or characters in this world that I could not fit into the story. As usual please read and review. Please do inform via P.M. me if you spot any grammatical or factual error, I'll do my best to spot them on my own but I still manage to miss some of them.**

 **Titbit #1** _:_ _Sequent Ally stood where (now) Diagon Alley stands. It was destroyed by assailants in masks. Hundreds of children and women were slaughtered without mercy. There were no survivors and by the time the rescuers arrived the attack was already over and the street was strewed with dead bodies._

 _It was theorised that the attackers went after the Aurors posted there first so they could not call for backup and then trapped everyone in Sequent Ally within strong wards to prevent them from escaping._

 _After a lot of investigation and public furore, the assailants were neither identified nor were they caught. Neither of the activist groups came forward to claim credit for the attack. It looked like the attackers would get away until one day in the_ center _of Sequent Ally were the bodies of fifteen people who looked like they were tortured before they died. All fifteen of them belonged to prominent Pureblood families and all of them were branded with the words 'Vengeance' on their foreheads._

 _After an extensive investigation, the person responsible for the deaths of these people was not found but_ extensive _evidence was found to suggest that the attack on Sequent Ally was carried out by the aforementioned fifteen people so even the investigator in charge was not in a hurry to find the culprit._

 _Due to the extensive magical and foundational damage causing the British government to rebuild it completely. Because of the memory of the massacre was still fresh in the minds of the General public, Sequent Ally was renamed as Diagon Alley. The Goblin Kingdom was contacted by the British ministry to erect strong wards around the alley to protect it and also help run their National Bank- Gringotts._

 _An agreement was struck but both sides did not adhere to it causing centuries of human-goblin conflict which will be discussed at a later date._

 _~HoO_


End file.
